Life is Beautiful
by Sacred3
Summary: AU: Moving to the Destiny Islands was a big jump for Namine. Here is where her life was totally changed, from the confusion of daily life and the frustration at Roxas, but she soon discovers that life is beautiful. Namixas. Reviews welcomed.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or else by now I'll be a millionaire and have an anime made by now.**

**Preface**

'Beep…. beep….beep!'

Is all I hear nowadays except for Roxas' snoring on the couch in the corner of the room. The room I was in was all white and has the disinfectant and overly hygienic smell all over it. It's not that I don't mind the colour scheme (white is personally my favourite colour, well technically shade from and artist's point of view) or the personality of the nurses and Roxas sacrificing his days to be with me but more like the guilt that was slowly consuming me. It was the fact that I was going soon…..


	2. Chapter I: New Places Old Faces

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or else by now I'll be a millionaire and have an anime made by now.**

**Chapter I: New Places Old Faces **

"Mum I don't wanna move! I'm not going to like this new place! I'm leavin' all my friends," I whined during the long drive.

"Namine, it's for your own good. It's for you health. The doctor recommended it," dad replied.

"Listen to your father Namine, plus Destiny Islands is like a tropical paradise. The fresh air, small town life, and the beach is at your doorstep. It will be better for your health. Your lungs weren't exactly getting better back in Radiant Garden," said my mum.

I knew mum and dad moving away from our home in Radiant Garden to Destiny Islands for me but what about all my friends, the hustle and bustle of the Market Place. I'm going to miss it all.

Why couldn't I be more like mum or dad? Why did I have to be a pale somewhat delicate girl with breathing problems?

My mother beautiful, strong and compassionate; her name is Tifa Lockheart Strife. She has the most wondrous black tresses of hair and kind red wine eyes. You may think of her as an average but beautiful woman but she is strong. When I say strong I mean freakishly. She was and probably still is Radiant Garden's number one martial artist. She is exceptionally fit. While me on the other hand can barely run fifty meters without getting puffed out.

And my dad, Cloud Strife, was a kick ass, spunky looking (well mum said hot), and a not so talkative guy. Dad was a war hero we was part of the regimen SOLDIER. He has like a super immune system. Long story short, during the war the enemy created some kind of biological warfare _Geostigma_ and dad some how survived it. Dad is also like muscular even though it doesn't really show. He carries this massive sword with him everywhere; when I say massive I mean it's almost taller than him. But sadly I did not inherit his super immune system but somehow received an exceptionally weak one.

All I've inherited from my parents were their looks. Supposedly I got mum's sweet face and straight hair. And I got dad's blonde hair with his infamous piercing cerulean eyes well mine are more sky blue.

"We also enrolled you into the local high school Destiny High. It has co-curricular classes after school which includes art," mum continued on.

Art was my favourite subject at school back in Radiant Garden. I used to spend all my time watching the Market Place sketching the people and the stars that fell upon us.

"But that doesn't mean I will like it."

***********************************************************************

I opened my eyes and looked around the room. The room was all white with bits of gold every now and then. It seemed familiar yet not. Then it came to me that I was no longer in Radiant Garden but at Destiny Islands.

I got up and walked towards my window and opened it.

Instead of seeing a soft, pink dawn and the Market Place beginning to buzz I saw an orange sunrise above a jewel, blue sea. It had quite a dazzling effect.

I went out and brushed my teeth, had a shower and changed in my new school uniform. I guess it looks ok, compared to other uniforms I've seen. Then I went to the kitchen for some breakfast.

In the kitchen there was mum cooking some pancakes and the leftovers of dad's breakfast. I guess he already went out for work as a delivery boy (I'll forever call him a delivery boy even though he's in his early forties).

"Morning mum," I said abnormally cheerfully.

"You're abnormally cheerful today Namine," she reply while she handed me a plate of pancakes and a glass of milk.

"Yeah oh well I saw the most dazzling sunrise this morning, it'll be something great to draw later."

"I thought you said you weren't going to like this place. I guess this fresh air is getting to you already."

"I didn't say I liked it yet."

"Whatever you say dear, I'll know you'll like it soon enough."

Soon after finishing breakfast I grabbed my bag and headed for school.

**********************************************************************

I kind of ran out of the house but got tired after like thirty meters. I guess the fresh air didn't cure me.

As soon as I arrived at Destiny High I realized it was a pretty small school. Looked like a miniaturized version of my school back at Radiant Garden except that it was brighter and there were palm trees everywhere.

Now where is the office to sign in. Hmmmmmm. There were students everywhere. But who to ask?

While standing there my train of thought was disturbed by someone bumping into me and caused me to fall on the floor.

"Ouch! Watch it" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, you know standing in the middle of the school entrance and expecting not the get knocked around ain't exactly the smartest thing to do," they guy (assuming it was a guy due to the voice) said at the same time as holding his had out to help me out

"Yeah oh well I'll try not to do it again," I replied while getting with his help.

As I got up I said, "Thanks. By the way I'm Namine Strife, a new student here."

It was then I looked at him at saw well his chest (it was definitely a guy), then I looked up (man this dude was tall and skinny what the hell). He had a cocky kind of pointed face, not that he was ugly, pretty good-looking actually. Emerald green eyes with inverted tear drops tattooed underneath. But the most noticeable feature was his gravity defying, spiky, red hair. Yet he was somewhat familiar.

"No probs, Axel Niente, senior student." He held out his hand.

Why does that name sound so familiar? Oh my holy sketch book it's that kid from Radiant Garden, though he's obviously no longer a kid.

I shook his hand and said, "Hi Axel, nice to meet you. Did you by any chance use to live and Radiant Garden and when you were eight kicked a ball into a seven year girl's face?"

"Yeah, why? Hey wait a minute how did you know that?"

I giggled a little after that.

He gave me a quizzical look, "Holy shit is that you Namine? The girl that always drew chalk pictures on the ground and have coughing fits. When in the world did you become so short any hot?"

I was kind of annoyed yet flattered.

"Well duh, I just introduced myself as Namine Strife."

Then he just grabbed me into a big hug and I hugged back.

"It's nice to see you again Namine."

"Ooohhh who is the cutie Axel is hugging?" I heard.

"Fuck off Riku, she's an old friend from Radiant Garden," Axel yelled back while letting go of me.

I turned around and saw a tall silver haired, mysterious looking guy with pointed green eyes laughing his head off. I'll assume this is Riku.

"Another girlfriend Axel? You just dumped Larxene," another voice exclaimed.

Behind Riku was a blonde hair guy whose spikiness could rival dads. He also had blue eyes except that were a deep azure.

"Are you deaf Roxas? I just said she was an old friend from Radiant Garden."

"Wait up Roxas! Why you run off so fast? Come on Kairi hurry up. Wait I'll just give you a piggy back."

"Wait up Sora! Ok I'll take advantage of the piggy back ride."

Behind the Roxas guy were two more people. A goofy yet adorable face chocolate brown, spiky haired guy and he way carrying a lovely faced, red haired girl with purplish blue eyes.

Wait a second oh my holy sketch book again was that Kairi? Kairi Utari? Practical royalty at Radiant Garden. I wonder if she remembers me when we were twelve hanging around the playground.

"Kairi?! Kairi Utari? Princess of Radiant Garden? It's me Namine, Namine Strife."

She took a deep long look at me and said "Oh My God its Namine!"

And she grabs me into a bigger hug than Axel.

Then sadly I started coughing.

"Sorry I forgot about your health," she said while letting me go and the Sora guy's arm wrapped around her shoulders, "How are you anyway. Oh my god we have so much to catch up on. Wait your new here right? Have you found your way to the office yet?"

I shook my head and then the bell rang.

"Oh dear, crap we're gonna be late. Hey Roxas since your class is closest to the school office why don't you take Namine there," Kairi instructed.

"Why me?" Roxas questioned and looked at Kairi vehemently.

"Oh you don't have to Roxas, I'll find my own way there."

"Oh don't worry Namine Roxas is perfectly fine. Go on Roxas be a gentlemen an escort the young lady to the office," said Riku.

"Or I'll beat you up when your at my house," Sora threatened

Then they just left for their class, leaving Roxas and I at the school gates. He picked up my bag and started to walk off, leaving me there.

"Hey! Aren't you going to the office?" he turned around and stared at me with his piercing, azure eyes almost scrutinizing me.

"Yeah of course."

And I ran to catch up with him.

***********************************************************************

A.N: this is my first serious fanfic. Would really like reviews and some constructive criticism. Please Review!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter II: Teachers and Skaters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything else by Square Enix or Disney sadly ******

**Chapter II: Teachers and Skaters**

The secretary at the office looked up at me when I arrived at her desk; she had a motherly kind of face.

"Oh hello dear I'll assume you are the new student Namine Strife. Am I correct?"

"Yes, I am Namine Strife, just I question how did you know I was Namine?"

"Oh, your mother called us this morning. She just making sure if you arrived yet and notifying us of your illnesses."

"Oh ok," I replied blushing because of my weaknesses.

"Ummm, Namine I'll be going to my class or I'm going to be late. I'll leave your bag by the seat."

Shit, I forgot Roxas was still with me.

I turned around to say bye but he was already gone by then.

The secretary handed me a map of the school (pffft as like I'm going to need one, this place was tiny) and my timetable.

"Would you like anything else dear? Or any other requirements for your special needs," the secretary asked.

She was talking to me as if I was like dumb or something.

"No, that's alright. Thank you."

And with that I left.

************************************************************************

Hmmm where to go? Let's see I'm in room 304 for Trigonometry (Ugggh Trig I hate that subject). Where is room 304? I guess I'm going to need that map. What's with this map it looks like bloody rocket science.

The bell rang. Oh crap the first class must have already begun. Then I felt some tapping on my shoulder. I turned around and nobody was there.

"BOO!"

"Eeek!" I jumped a little.

"Hah! Namine you're so funny," exclaimed the cute, red haired guy.

My heart was beating a bit too fast. I'm hoping because he scared me.

"You shouldn't have done that Axel; you could've given me a heart attack."

"Sorry sweetcakes, couldn't help it. You looked all lost and vulnerable."

"Haha very funny," I said sarcastically, "Anyway why are you here?"

"Oh I'm off for gym. But that is not the question it's more like why are you here standing in the middle of the corridor on your own. What happened to the blonde hair, blue eyed escort of yours?"

"He had to go off to class. I didn't want him to be late," I said even though he kind of ditched me.

"Not the gentlemen I expected him to be."

"Huh?"

It was then I realized Axel was carrying a long, black trench coat which was obviously not part of the school uniform but I didn't mention it.

"Don't worry. Anyway what do you have now?"

"Ummm, I have Trig now in room 304."

"Well just walk down the corridor and turn right. It should be the first class on the left. Kay? I gotta go gym now, see ya at lunch."

Axel then left. I followed his instructions and arrived at the room. It seemed like the right class. There were trigonometry problems all over the board already…sadly.

I looked through the window and the first person I saw was Roxas. I looked around and realized the only seat free was the one next to him. Oh great, the only free seat was the one next to the ditcher who ditched me or may have not ditched me. Now I'm just confusing myself. Ok Namine just knock on the door and enter. Breath.

I knocked, I entered and I saw your non stereotype trig teacher. He was the tall, muscular guy with impossibly long, straight silver hair.

"Hi Sir, I'm Namine S-"

"Strife, yes I believe you are in my trigonometry class. I am Mr Sephiroth your trigonometry teacher for the year. You can call me Seph for short."

This Mr Sephiroth guy who just cut me off was kind of weird I guess. But how did he know my name was Namine Strife? I just switched classes from accounting to trig.

"I guess you could give us I little introduction of yourself Miss Strife."

Oh my holy sketch book I hate standing up in front of the class.

"Ummm hi I'm Namine Strife," I said nervously, "I'm a new student here from Radiant Garden, I moved here cause my parents wanted to live in a better climate," (I just made that all up now it's not like they need to know why I'm here), "and that my favourite subject is art. That's all I guess. Thank you."

Over, thank the holy sketch book.

"Thank you Namine for your introduction you may now sit down next to Roxas there in the middle; the boy with spiky, blonde hair and blue eyes."

I walked over and plopped myself onto the chair. This Roxas dude wasn't even looking at me. While I could feel everyone's curious eyes were on me, but this guy was staring at the window with a bored expression on his face.

Class went by slowly, very slowly.

DING! DING!

Yes saved by the bell.

The next class wasn't so bad. Computer class was funny mainly because of the teacher. I like the fact that he was funny and entertaining even though he swears a bit too much for my liking and that he smelled of cigarettes. His name was Mr Cid Highwind.

The first thing he said to me when I entered the class was, "Oh I guess you're a new student, well since you're in my class I hearby swear you to never tell any of the teachers in this school of my profanity exploits."

It was also a nice class since Sora; Kairi's boyfriend was in this class as well. I found out he was quite what his face seem to radiate, a happy go lucky guy who liked to talk and totally sucked a computer work.

I also found out that he and Roxas were cousins and that they both shared the same surname of Hikari. I would've never guessed that they were related because Roxas seemed so withdrawn while he was so open. And adding to that I found out that Riku was actually Sora's best friend not Axel's and that Roxas was Axel's best friend.

Also in this class I made friends with a pretty girl by the name of Olette. She had nice brown hair and has a fetish for orange things.

Soon it was lunch time and I met the whole gang.

***********************************************************************

I was sitting at a table in the cafeteria eating an apple then I heard, "Namine there you are!" it was Kairi, and after came a huge group.

There was Sora, Riku, Olette, Axel and four other people I haven't met yet. But where was Roxas? I thought he hung around Sora and Axel a lot.

"Hey Namine can we sit with you?" she asked.

But Axel already made himself comfortable on the seat.

"Yeah sure whatever."

"Thanks," she thanked while settling down, "I guess you haven't met Hayner and Pence yet."

She gestured to Hayner the blonde, rebellious looking guy and Pence the slightly chubby guy with a camera in his hand.

"Hi," they greeted in unison.

"Hello, I'm Namine Strife."

"Yeah, we heard from Kairi. She wouldn't stop talking in English," replied Hayner.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes really, Axel was the same too in gym," exclaimed Riku.

Obviously Riku was trying to piss Axel off by implying something but Axel wasn't paying any attention. By the look on his face he had other things on his mind.

"Hi I'm Selphie the guy next to me is Tidus," said a blonde, brown haired girl.

Selphie had a look of a very hypo girl. Tidus also looked hypo but in a cool way.

Then Axel stood up and walked off. Our eyes followed him and it landed onto a bigger group than ours. They had about twelve people on their table. Then he just smacked a blonde haired guy's head.

"Fuck! That hurt you know Axel."

It turned out that blonde haired guy was Roxas.

"How come you're not sitting with your best friend Roxy? You don't usually sit with Organization XIII often," Axel said with a very fake, sickly, sweet voice and a demented innocent face plastered on (it was pretty cute actually, in a weird way.)

"Shut up! And don't call me that."

"Awwww doesn't Roxy like his nickname."

"No I don't. And I can sit with my other friends too. You haven't with us fellow skaters lately too."

"True, true. Axel hasn't been sitting with us for a while," said a pink haired guy who was carrying a flowery bag. I wonder if this guy was gay.

"Ahhh I could hang out with you guys anytime but right now I have a mission to accomplish. C'mon Roxas aren't you interested in the new girl? You had a very intent look on your face this morning."

"That was because you guys forced me to walk her to the office. And if you're such a _gentlemen_ go back to her. It's rude to leave a lady by herself," he said sarcastically.

What's with this guy? It seems like he already hates me with a passion. What have I done to him? I just met him.

"Look who's talking. What did you do this morning?"

Axel grabbed Roxas by the ear and dragged him over here. And pushed him onto a seat on our table.

"Hey pyromaniac! What was that for?"

"For your own good midget!" he retorted quickly.

"Damn you and your height. My poor tender spot." And with that he started rubbing his flaming, red ear.

The whole table just cracked up at the sight of those two, including me. Fortunately I didn't start coughing all of a sudden.

"Well ok, you guys I'm holding a pool party at my house for my 17th birthday next week and I was wondering if you guys could come?" Selphie asked

Everyone replied that they could come. But for me I'm wasn't so sure.

"Ummm not sure if I could come guys," I said meekly.

"Aww why not?" asked Axel. He said with such a piercing look. Those emerald orbs staring at me in a very scary yet hot way. Bad thoughts Namine. Bad thoughts.

But sadly my expression betrayed me.

"Awww look how cute she is when she's blushing. How could you not love that?" squealed Kairi and she grabbed me into another big hug.

"Don't worry Nami-chan it's perfectly safe. We'll teach you to swim and plus it'll help with your breathing," Kairi explained.

Hey who's she calling Nami-chan, uggh what a horrible nickname. Well now that everyone knows that I have breathing difficulties in a discrete way, why not?

"Ok, I guess I'll ask my parents."

"YAY! Looks like I got the whole gang. Ok its next Sunday one o'clock at my house," Selphie continued and she handed out the invitations. I guess she predicted yes from all of them already. But I didn't get one.

"You can take Kairi's Namine since she already knows all about it."

"Thanks Selphie."

And again the bell rang. But this time sadly.

************************************************************************

The next two classes I had were English and gym.

For English, Tidus and Hayner were with me. That was pretty cool. But the creepiest, well maybe not that creepy was the teacher. His name was Mr Squall Leonheart which strangely like Mr Sephiroth prefers to be called by a shorten version of his name. In this instance he liked to be called Leon.

But that's not creepy but it's the fact that he's so similar to dad. I'm honestly how did he become an English teacher with such a monotone voice.

Gym was next and that teacher was the total polar opposite. She was loud, talkative, hyped, enthusiastic, liked hearing her name a lot. Her name was Miss Yuffie Kisaragi. The whole gang was in this class which was awesome (except for Roxas who already hates me) and that the two seniors Axel and Riku weren't here.

We were playing dodge ball and I was hopeless. I would always get out or but be puffing after five minutes. Thankfully the class finished quickly. I guess parents are right. Time flies when you're having fun.

Shortly after, school was finished for the day. We said our byes but I had to leave a little late because I had some questions about the co-curricular activities.

While walking out of the school gates I saw a gang of thirteen people in long, black trench coats and chains skate boarding. They were doing the most awesome stunts I've ever seen. The coolest one was the short guy with the black and white skateboard. He did the most daring and riskiest moves. I could also see Axel there (explains the black trench coat). This was fantastic inspiration for my art classes.

Seeing such inspiration for my next artwork was great, being invited to a party was cool but having a great group of friends (minus Roxas) was even better. I think I'm going to like this place.

***********************************************************************

**Please review! Constructive criticism please!**

A big hug and a Roxas plushie for Namixasfan for being my first reviewer and pocky for Kiome-Yasha for being my second.


	4. Chapter III: Expect the Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or else I won't be writing a **_**fan**_**fic**

**Chapter III: Expect the Unexpected**

The past week flew so fast. Now it was already Monday of the second I've been here at Destiny High.

I had trigonometry again and I can't wait until the end of the day. For today is when my co-curricular art classes begin.

Trig is worse that usual today as Mr Sephiroth now keeps staring at me. But I guess that's my fault for being late-ish.

_**Flashback of last night and earlier today**_

"_Oh my holy sketch book that is a perfect present for Selphie."_

_It was a special edition CD of the band Ragnarok. I must buy it._

_There were only fifteen minutes left of the auction, so I placed my bid on 'Keybay'._

_I checked the corner of the computer screen and it said 2.00am._

_------_

_Fifteen minutes later._

_You won this item._

_YES!!! I can go to bed now. I got school tomorrow_

_------_

_I could here a soft voice. I think it's calling my name._

"_Namine."_

_Why is it calling me?_

"_Namine, wake up."_

_Why can't it just leave me alone? Crap the ground is shaking, there must be an earthquake._

"_NAMINE! WAKE UP! OR ELSE YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"_

_I sat up super fast, so fast that my head hurt._

_And there was dad shaking my shoulders._

"_Morning dad how are you today? How come you're not at work? "_

"_Morning dear; got a day off. Hurry up and get ready you have go to school."_

_I looked at my clock and it said eight thirty._

_WHAT?! Oh shit I'm going to be late._

_And I zoomed off to get everything ready._

_While I was getting ready I heard dad say, "Hurry up or else you're going to be late. I'll give you a lift to school."_

_I looked out the window and saw dad's motorbike in the driveway but no car. I can't get on that monster. It goes too fast. But I'm going to be late if I walk._

"_Sure dad," I hesitantly replied. _

_When I was done I was standing in front of Fenrir (the glossy, black motorbike) with a black helmet on. I put my bag in one of the storage compartments._

_Dad was already on._

"_C'mon Namine get on. Don't be scared now. You used to love it when you were little."_

_That was when was little. I got on tentatively and held dad really tightly._

_And then we were off. _

_As usual I screamed for dear life. Thankfully it was muffled by the helmet. Why can't I have lungs like this normally?_

_Five minutes later we were at school. _

_I could see the gang hanging around the entrance. I could see the rest of the school staring at me. I guess they don't see motorbikes often._

_Then I realized they weren't staring at the bike but more at my dad and Mr Sephiroth who was walking towards my direction!_

_Why is Mr Sephiroth coming here?_

"_Hello Cloud, it has been a long time since we've met," greeted Mr Sephiroth._

"_You too Sephiroth, how is life these days? I didn't know you became a teacher after you retired from the army?" replied dad._

_Dad and Mr Sephiroth were army buddies? What the hell?_

"_Yes I thought educating the next generation would be best for me after the war. While you became a _delivery boy_."_

_I could feel some kind of tension here. There was an electric buzz in the atmosphere._

"_Somebody has to the job. Well I have to go now. Have a nice day Sephiroth."_

_Dad turned to me and said, "Be good Namine. Study hard, don't get bullied and just try your best."_

_I haven't heard dad say something like that in years. So I just simply gave him a hug._

_I must have surprised him as he went all rigid. Dad ended the embrace and said, "I'll pick you up after you art class. Bye dear."_

"_Bye dad."_

_And he left _

"_NAMINE!," I heard someone screaming. _

_It was Selphie, she was running towards my direction. And following her was the rest of the gang including Axel and Roxas who held an expression of a person who been thinking too much or shock. I guess my hair was kind of messed up under the helmet._

"_Ok who was that guy you came with on the motorbike?" she asked like she found a gold mine._

_Holy sketch book is she thinking something bad about dad._

"_Oh that's my dad Cloud; I guess he looks kinda young for his age. He seems to have some kind of history with Mr Sephiroth as they had a short convo with each other."_

_Everyone had shocked faces exactly like Roxas' except he seemed somewhat a bit more relieved now for an odd reason._

"_What?"_

"_You're kidding me Namine?" asked Sora, "That was your dad?"_

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_Your dad is pretty good looking for someone who at least who's gonna be in his thirties," Olette said bashfully._

_They think dad is hot? I wonder what dad would think if he heard girls less that half his age said that_

"_Ok…dad is in his forties…"_

"_I guess we know now where she takes her beautiful looks from," Kairi mentioned. Sora had a kind of jealous, astonished face. I guess he could read the implications._

It is so weird that a teacher and my dad know each other somewhat personally and that everyone is looking at me like 'What the hell? A weak girl like her has a spunk (or insert some form of better than me) for a father'. It felt strange.

Thankfully today was over quickly.

YAY! Art class!

Our art teacher was Mr Ansem the Wise, he was a very strict guy but otherwise a good teacher.

I purposefully chose a seat near the window so I could look at Organization XIII skateboard (and maybe admire some of their members).

We did some basic techniques like shading and colouring. Our main task for today's lesson was to create a portrait.

Obviously I won't do a self a portrait. But what should I do then?

Then a bolt of brilliance struck me. I would do a portrait (maybe it shouldn't be called a portrait) of the short, cool skater. Problem is that they are always covering their face with hood. I would capture the image (via pencil of course) them in action on a ramp and highlight that black and white checkered skateboard.

I spent my art class sketching the image. I was finished by the end of art class. I was quite proud of the end product; I like the dynamics, composition and the subject itself.

Class was finished and I realized it was time to go home. Oh yeah! And the plus side is dad's picking me up (though I still don't like Fenrir that much).

The art classes were a bit further away from the main building so it was bit of a walk. I walked alongside a building and I could here Organization XIII members whooping like they were cheering someone.

I accidentally stepped on a stick and it made a loud, 'CRUNCH!'

"Shit! Teachers are coming scatter everyone!" I heard someone callout. The next thing I saw was a whole lot of skaters scooting away.

I ran (not very fast of course) towards them, cause I wanted them to know I wasn't a teacher.

"Hey guys!! Wait for me! Oh fuck it! Let's do this!"

I heard the grinding sound of a skateboard on a rail around the corner but I already built too much momentum to stop.

CRAAASSHH!!

Owww my jaw, I felt something wet slide down my neck, I think it's bleeding. Oh my, it might be cracked… I was lying on the ground.

The first thing I noticed was a black and white checkered skateboard by a palm tree.

The second was that there was some kind of weight on top of my body. I turned my head lighting fast, so fast that everything was kind of hazy and made your head pain (not only because I just got hit by a skateboard). And saw a red faced person who had wide open (probably from alarm or pain) deep azure eyes staring at me. This person seemed to be the source of the weight too.

"Namine?!" he exclaimed.

Shit! It was Roxas! The cool, midget (ok he's not that small compare to me but to the other skaters he is) skater was him?!

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER?!!!!"

It was dad.

**Cloud's Point of View**

Shit I'm going to be late! This afternoon I was going to pick up my daughter Namine from school (poor sweetie she so fragile) but I had to finish fixing up the air conditioner.

By the time I was done I was already ten minutes late. I had to speed half of the journey (hope there are no speed cameras). In three minutes I arrived at the front entrance.

I looked around just to check if that jerk Sephiroth was around, just in case he tried to ambush me. Stupid General, he should burn in hell. I also looked around to see if Namine was around the yard. I saw no one. Where is she? Could she be lost? Abducted? Kidnapped? I was starting to worry.

I saw a sign that showed the directions to the art room. I followed it around the corner of building. And what I saw was absolutely frightening and distressing.

My worst fears have been confirmed. There was a spiky (almost spikier than mine) blonde, blue eyed boy on top of my daughter like he was going to do something bad and my daughter seemed to have a shocked and scared expression.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER?!!!!" I yelled.

Dad then just picked Roxas up by his black trench coat with one hand and started shouting at him.

I didn't understand most of what he said due to the fact I've never seen dad so angry before. I have never seen dad use his strength and it was scary.

"It was and accident Mr Strife!" Roxas yelled.

"It was and accident that you boy, fall on top of my daughter and that she has a mysterious bruise on her face!"

"I could explain! I was skateboarding and Namine just happened to walk around the corner and I collided into her!" he pleaded.

Dad looked like he was going to beat up Roxas.

"Wait!" I cried.

Dad looked at me with confused and merciful eyes. Roxas had a pleading face.

I stood up painfully (I think I got some bruises on my legs), "Dad, what he's saying is true. I was running around the corner and I assume Roxas here did some fancy skateboard trick on the rail and collided into me. His skateboard must have hit on the jaw, causing the graze and bounced of to that palm tree," I pointed to the palm tree, "and I guessed he must have fell," I said while looking at the ground.

Dad looked at Roxas suspiciously and he appeared to be pleading for his life and then dad just dropped him.

He walked towards me and said, "My poor sweetheart, are you ok Namine? Let's go see the school nurse if she's here."

I looked at Roxas who mouthed 'thank you' and something that seemed like sorry a lot of times.

At the school infirmary I was being treated by a gentle lady named Dr. Aerith Gainsborough. She worked here at the school part time. She put some ointment on my bruises and put a bandage on my jaw. She also gave me an icepack for the swelling which she tied up around my head leaving two bits of material bounce on the top my head. I felt and looked like an idiot. I then thanked her and left.

Roxas owes me big time for this but he said thank you and normally that could've meant 'I love you'.

I just hope nobody sees me like this.

That's when I heard somebody snicker behind me. I looked around and saw a blond spiky skater and he screamed out, "RABBIT-CHAN!!!!" and disappeared quickly after as dad was coming.

Maybe I should have let dad beat him up

**A.N: thanks for your reviews but please some more constructive criticism.**

**Sea salt ice-cream for **_**namixasfan **_**and **_**appleRbea**_**r for the reviews. **

**Sorry that Cloud seemed Ooc but he being protective just seemed so cute not to write.**


	5. Chapter IV: Shop and Party!

**Disclaimer: You know what goes here**

Chapter IV: Shop and Party!

It was Friday already. Life seems to go so fast at Destiny High. But who cares because tomorrow is the weekend and Selphie's birthday on Sunday. But sadly there are still a few hours of school left, yet on the bright side it's lunch now.

I was sitting the usual table in the cafeteria with Kairi, Olette and Selphie. The guys haven't arrived yet. They were still messing around in the bathrooms because we just had gym. And they say girls take long in the toilets. For all I know they could be running around butt-naked smacking each other with wet towels, well I could see Sora and Hayner doing that at least.

But still where were Axel and Riku? They're not in our gym class so they should be here now. And speak of the devil or devil_s _in this case Axel and Riku appear out of no where. Both of them were wearing the black coats of the skater group Organization XIII. What? I only thought that Axel and Roxas (haven't spoken to Roxas since that incident with dad, think he's either scared shitless of dad or me cause I'm gonna to bash him up for the rabbit remark) were the only ones from our group with Organization XII. But why is Riku wearing the coat and I blindfold?

I could see every girl in the room drooling at Organization; they had the air of arrogance around them. I must admit too that those coats look pretty spunky. Then I realized there was I girl in the group too. She was tall, blonde with two antennae of hair, either way she was very attractive. She too was wearing the black trench coat in a very form fitting way.

"Hey Selphie, who is the girl in Organization XIII? The tall, blonde one; walks as if she rules the place," I quietly asked.

"She's Larxene, the only girl in the Organization. She' quite a recent addition compared to others except Roxas. She's also a senior….and Axel's ex."

She was Axel's ex?! Well I guess she is pretty hot from a guy's point of view. I looked at her again and the rest of the room everyone who had envy in their eyes.

"So anyway what are you going to wear to my party?" Selphie randomly asked.

"Ummmm maybe a pink skirt, and for swim wear…the one with the white bows," answered Kairi.

"You Olette."

"Probably my usual. And for swimwear I think I need to go shopping cause it looks like my old ones don't fit me anymore."

Selphie expressions then looked like she just hit the jackpot.

"Really? Well let's have a girl's day out tomorrow. We'll got Destiny Mall to buy your swim wear," she stated, "What about you Namine?"

I really haven't thought about what I was going to wear but now that I think about it I also don't have a swimming costume.

"I've got his pretty, white dress and well you see I haven't actually swum since I was like eight, so I don't have any bathers to wear."

Selphie's eyes widened even more and I swear there were sparkles in her eyes and around her.

"Ok then its settled. Tomorrow we shall go shopping for Olette and Namine."

We all agreed and started talking about time arrangements until we heard…

"The awesome foursome has arrived!!!" There was Sora walking towards us followed by Roxas, Hayner and Tidus. But where was Pence?

Sora went straight to Kairi and kissed her full on the lips.

"Missed me?" he asked.

I didn't hear anymore than that because I looked away feeling embarrassed.

Roxas and Hayner were making gagging noises. While Axel, Riku and Tidus were telling them to get a room.

"So what took you guys so long anyway and where's Pence?" Kairi asked.

"You see, while running around in the toilets (as expected) Tidus collided into Pence causing him to fall over and fracture his arm. Then we took him to the sick bay and they called the hospital and from then you can guess the rest," Sora answered.

"He'll be ok though, but we're not so sure if he could make it to your party Selphie," Hayner reassured.

Beep Beep.

It was Selphie's phone. She got a text from Pence telling her/us that he can't make it to the party because of his arm, but he's going to be ok and that he had to go visit his grandmother who recently became very ill in Twilight Town.

"Awww, that's horrible. I hope him and his grandmother get better," Selphie stated.

"But who's going to be our photographer now at the party? Pence was always the best," Axel whined who was walking towards to us followed by Riku (who still had the coat and blindfold on) and Larxene who seemed to be a bit to close to Axel.

"I guess I could take them, Pence once told me I was pretty good," Roxas said.

It was like a wave just hit me. I haven't heard that traitorous voice in eons.

I walked up to him and hit him on the head as hardest as I could (ok it wasn't the beating I was imagining but it was the closest me weak body could offer). He had a stunned expression.

"That was for the skate boarding incident you _hare!"_

Everyone howled with laughter. I walked back to join the girls and Axel said, "I wonder what went between you two, Namine. But I love you for that."

I was about to turn around and reply but I tripped and fell over

"Oh sorry, just stretching my legs. Here let me help you up."

Larxene gave me her and I took it. She grabbed me very tightly, so tight that it hurt. She also gave me an evil glare hidden behind the innocent face.

"You ok Namine? You and your fragile yet adorable body," Axel teased.

"Yeah sure, you perv."

I looked at Larxene. She looked upset. I guess she still loves Axel.

"Thanks," I sort of sneered (I can't really portray the evil look).

"No problem."

And then she, Axel, Riku and Roxas joined the rest of Organization XIII.

At Destiny Mall (well it was more like a street full of boutiques, Radiant Garden has better shopping than this) us girls were shopping around. Soon we found a quaint little boutique called Paradise.

"Hey that looks good on you Namine why don't you get that?" said Kairi.

It was a pale purple bikini….not exactly my thing.

"I don't like the colour."

"You have been rejecting every piece we've given you. Olette has already bought hers," whined Kairi.

Olette bought a white one piece (it was pretty revealing for a one piece in my point of view) with an orange flower print.

"Well like I always said, if there's a will there's a way," claimed Selphie.

"You've never said that in your life until now," Olette said.

"Oh who cares? What bout this one Namine. You seem to be very fond of white. This one will make you look hot plus it will flaunt the gorgeous body of yours."

Selphie was holding a white bikini with black and white checkered edging. The top half had silver patterning that was shaped like lace work. It was way to revealing for me.

"I'm not swimming half naked you know."

"Aww c'mon you have a great bod," she complained.

"What about this one?" Kairi was holding a two piece that looked exactly the same except that the top half covered my belly but it was extremely form fitting.

"Yeah, I think I like that, it looks pretty nice."

I went and changed into it and came out shyly as always. Their jaws just dropped.

"That's' perfect," exclaimed Kairi

"Beautiful," confirmed Olette.

"Absolutely sexy, every guy would want you, better watch out," stated Selphie.

I blushed a deep red, maybe even scarlet.

I bought it and after we had some sea salt ice-cream and soon went back to our homes.

It was Sunday morning. I slowly got prepared for Selphie's party in the afternoon.I went to the kitchen and again mum wasn't there, only dad.

"Hi Dad," I piped.

"Hi sweetie, how are you today? You seem excited."

"Ohh today I'm going to a friend's birthday party, and because mum isn't here today could you drop me off to her house?"

"Sure sweetie, you have her address?"

"Yep, let me change first and get the present. Her address should be on the invite. And please tell me we have the car."

"Yeah we do sweetie and I will never have you go on Fenrir in a dress."

I nodded and went off to change. I came with a white, cotton mini dress that was many layered and my bag which contained my swim gear. I also had the present (the Ragnarok CD) and invite which contained the address. Before long we left for Selphie's house.

We arrived at the address which supposedly is Selphie's house. I guess it was the right one because Roxas and Sora were at the front door. I turned to look at dad who appeared to be glaring at Roxas.

I opened the door to get out and said, "Thanks dad, I'll call you to pick me up ok. Love ya."

"Love you too sweetie. Just be careful, remember those self defense skills I taught you and don't do anything stupid."

"Sure dad, bye."

He then drove off.

I turned towards the house and called out to Sora and Roxas.

"Hiya Namine, was that your dad who dropped you off?" asked Sora

"Yeah."

The door finally opened and there was Selphie in a yellow dress.

"Hi guys! Glad you can make come in and Namine awesome outfit."

"Happy Birthday," we said together.

And respectively we each handed our presents and she gave a hug ad kiss to each of us.

"I'll open it in the backyard where the pool is," she said, "Follow me."

I followed her. Sora and Roxas seemed to know there way around. I just quietly looked around. She had a huge house. It was tastefully decorated in a modern look.

"So Nami-chan what did you give me for my birthday?"

"Well you going to have to open it to find out, and never call me Nami-chan every again."

After about few minutes walk that felt like ages we were at her backyard. The pool was huge (oh holy sketch they sure they think they could teach me to swim) and the garden was also in a contemporary style.

"Hi Namine!" called out Kairi

"Yo Namine finally made it, and with the two losers!" Axel mentioned causing Sora along with Roxas to glare at him.

The others greeted me too.

"Oh my God Namine, thanks so much for the Ragnarok CD," thanked Selphie while tackle/hugging me.

"No problems."

"Ok Namine lets get you changed for swimming. Tidus, Riku and Hayner can I trust you with the Barbeque?"

"Yes mam'."

"Good, ok Riku you're in charge."

"Kay," came the reply.

"What?!" we all heard while going inside the house. What's with men and their wish for dominance over the barbeque?

When I exited the bathroom the other girls were already in there gear. Kairi looked adorable in her frills and bows bikini, no wonder Sora loves her. And Selphie was wearing a green and yellow bikini too.

"Finally finished. Man you take long? You nervous of something?" Selphie asked while wagging her eyebrows.

I didn't reply and just followed Olette back to the pool. When we were back at the pool Riku was looking after the barbeque and the guys were already in the pool.

And sadly I have to admit they looked pretty hot.

Riku had like gym-fanatic muscle tone, though I can't imagine going to the gym. He was wearing blue board shorts. Axel was like freakishly skinny but also toned. He was wearing black board shorts with flames. While I couldn't see Sora, Roxas, Tidus and Hayner as they were swimming around in the pool. But as far as I could see all were well muscled. What's with these Destiny islanders and great bodies?!

"We're back! Missed us?!" called out Kairi.

"Sure babe," came the reply from Sora who got out of the pool (he was wearing red board shorts with a crown printed on it) and kissed us all on the cheek (in which I blushed, I mean who randomly kisses a bunch of girls who disappeared for like five minutes?) except for Kairi whom he planted a full kiss on.

"Oh la la look at the fine ladies here," joked Riku while tending some steaks, "and guess what all three of them are single."

"Oh shut up Riku!" retorted Selphie.

"Hey Namine you look hot, wanna swim now?" Axel said.

I blushed and replied, "If someone teaches me to swim."

Hayner and Sora raised there eyebrows.

"Just wait c'mon everyone we need a group photo," Roxas stated.

"Exactly what I was thinking Roxas. C'mon get out of the pool and set the tripod," agreed Selphie.

Roxas then hopped out of the pool and he was wearing black and white checkered board shorts with a random red patch which a had a silver cross on it.

The girls gasped and _awwwwed._

"Hey you two match, are you guys going out or something?" Tidus bluntly asked.

"No," I replied, Roxas just ignored him.

"Awww she's blushing again how cute," Hayner plainly stated.

"Makes you wanna eat her," Riku continued.

"Hey c'mon everyone get in position. Wanna take this photo or not?" demanded Roxas.

Thank the holy sketch book. The guy is actually useful for something. Saved from the teasing! We all got into position and took the photo. Then we looked at the camera and it turned out great.

Soon after Axel, Tidus, Kairi and Olette were teaching me to swim. I think I was doing pretty well since I didn't drown yet. Though it was pretty hard since Sora and Hayner were chasing an extremely excited Selphie and an annoyed Roxas even though he seemed to be having fun.

After a few hours of swimming the group was congratulating my efforts while we were eating. The sun was starting to set and Selphie turned on the backyard lights. It was beautiful.

"Let's have another swim guys," announced Axel.

"Nah," came the reply from the group. Tidus, Selphie and Hayner already started a card game and soon Sora, Riku, Kairi and Olette joined in. And Roxas simply disappeared.

"I'll join you Axel, I suck at poker."

"Cool," he replied and dived straight in the pool.

I walked over to him but suddenly tripped over something making me fall right into the pool. The freezing cold liquid smothered me. I was trying to get to the surface but my legs weren't obeying me, I could see the light at the top but everything was blurry and hazy, I couldn't breathe, I tried to gulp for air but all I got was chlorinated water.

And then everything became black.

**A.N: **_**Please leave a review.**_** This will be a Namine x Roxas; it's just the beginning 'kay. Love you guys who reviewed, I owe you all cookies.**


	6. Chapter V: Heroes and Villains

**(Insert Disclaimer here) and this chapter will written third person and first person (Namine)**

**Chapter V: Heroes and Villains**

**________________________________________________________________________  
**

"HAHAHAHAHA!" cackled Axel while floating around the pool. He just thought it was simply like Namine to randomly trip. He would've kept on laughing if he didn't realize that Namine wasn't resurfacing like how they taught her earlier on.

Oh shit he thought and dived straight down. Riku must've realized something was wrong as he jumped into the pool.

Underwater, Axel was struggling to grab hold of Namine. He always thought she was a fragile girl but as she was fighting for life she can sure pack a punch well kick in this case. The water around her was moving erratically while she floundered. Axel whom was trying to get a hold on to her got kicked in the gut twice causing him to get winded and surface to for more air.

Riku on the other hand was probably going to end up with a black eye due to the fact that Namine punched him in the eye.

Then she stopped thrashing about.

That was not good.

Axel and Riku dived straight to her and bought her back to the surface near the tables.

The group clustered around Namine's wet body.

"Oh my god is she ok?" asked Selphie.

"Is she breathing? How about her pulse?" Kairi asked worriedly.

Axel and Riku had a lost look on their faces. They didn't know about first aid.

Olette knew a little about first aid and checked Namine's pulse.

Nothing.

She put her ear to her mouth.

No warm air was tingling her ear.

"Fuck what are we going to do?! C'mon Olette you did first aid do something?!" screamed Selphie.

Axel and Kairi were on their knees trying to wake Namine up.

"What?! I didn't do the entire first aid course! I caught the flu right before web started the CPR lessons!" Olette screamed, tears flowing down her face, "The only other person with me was Roxas, I think he completed his course."

And with that Tidus ran into Selphie's house screaming out for Roxas.

When he reached the downstairs bathroom Roxas was just coming out.

"Hey Tidus, what's all the screaming for? You love me or something? But sorry I don't swing that way," Roxas casually said as he saw Tidus running towards him.

Tidus grabbed Roxas' hand and lead him off. That was when Roxas really started to get nervous. He never actually held a guy's hand before in such a weird way. He was definitely sure that Tidus was straight.

While running back to the pool Roxas stated, "Dude you can let go of my hand you know. What's the big rush for?"

"Well run faster then, Namine needs you right now!"

This caught Roxas by surprise and he suddenly stopped running. And again Tidus grabbed his hand and started running.

"She was about to swim with Axel but she fell over and into the pool and drown! Now she's not breathing and Olette can't feel her pulse. But you know CPR right?"

By the time Roxas heard 'pulse' he ripped his hand away from Tidus' and over took him.

When he was at the backyard he saw the group clustered around something. He assumed it was Namine's body.

He pushed through and saw Namine all pale, fragile and wet. Seeing her so lifeless was not something he ever wanted to see in this life or any other.

Kairi was next to her with tears in her eyes, "Hurry up ROXAS! Do something!" she screamed.

Roxas woke up from his trance of shock, "Call the Ambulance Sora!"

He knelt down next to Namine and placed his mouth softly onto hers and breathed. He then started with the compressions.

All the while he was thinking "YOU must not die, hurry up respond! NAMINE WAKE UP! I couldn't admit to myself that I liked you or else I would've proved Axel right and he wouldn't let it down for the rest of my life. WAKE UP!!"

And then her eyes suddenly snapped open.

Roxas never felt so happy in his life to see the wide baby blue eyes in his life.

The next thing you saw was Roxas flying ten meters away (ok that's and exaggeration) because a certain somebody punched him in the eye like she said she would, well she thought it may be sufficient enough instead of the bashing she dreamt of.

"It's ok now, she's alive now. Yes very alive, moving and all. Thanks for your help. Bye," Sora spoke into his phone to the ambulance on the other side.

* * *

I could feel someone's soft yet wet lips on mine, breathing into me.

I could feel somebody pushing between my breasts and onto my ribs and heart.

I could hear Kairi's sobbing nearby.

I could feel sadness in the atmosphere, agony, worry and nervousness.

What is happening? Why does it feel so sad? And who the hell is kissing me?!

I snapped open my eyes and saw the familiar deep azure eyes looking at me. Why does this feel like déjà vu? Oh yes the skateboard incident. But something is different.

WHY THE FUCK IS HE KISSING ME?!

MY FIRST KISS IS GONE NOW!!!!!!!

One thought burned through me.

REVENGE!!!

I gathered all my strength in one place.

"BAM!!!" I punched the living daylights out of him. He went flying, well my definition of flying at least.

"NAMINE YOU'RE ALIVE!" screamed Kairi which she then kind of half tackled and hugged me. Who was soon joined by Selphie and Olette, and buy everyone else except for Sora who seemed to be consulting Roxas.

"Umm guys why are you all hugging me?!" I asked timidly

"We thought you were dead or at least going to die," replied Selphie

"Huh?"

"You drowned," stated Hayner.

"I, what?!"

"You know you were about to swim with me but you tripped and fell into the water and I guess you drowned," Axel answered

All I remembered was a hazy blur of wateriness, a splash of red and then black. So yeah I guess I did drowned.

"Yeah I think so, did you save me Axel?"

"Riku and I just bought you to the surface but the guy who really saved your life was Roxas."

He pointed at Roxas who was on the floor a few meters away with Sora.

"Huh?" I was still lost.

"He performed CPR on you. You eventually started breathing again, thank god," confirmed Olette.

"So he wasn't taking advantage of the fact that I was unconscious and was kissing me?"

I guess Roxas heard that cause he replied fro where he was, "In your dreams Namine!"

The others just started laughing at me.

"Is that what you were thinking? It sounds like you want him to kiss you," Riku queried with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"No!" I vehemently rejected.

"Did ya hear that Roxas you've been rejected" exclaimed Riku.

"So what, it's not that I like her," he replied.

"Well now that you know Roxas saved you should say thank you instead of punching him in the face," stated Axel.

"No, he took my first kiss."

"That's harsh Namine, he did save you even though it was your first kiss," said Selphie, "Say what? That was your first kiss?! Oh my god I knew you were sweet and innocent but not that innocent. So how was it?"

"I will never say that Roxas is my first kiss, I am now forever scarred for life!" I preached to the world.

"Oi how come being saved by me is makes you scarred for life?!" asked Roxas who came over here. I saw him as a wounded dog now. HA! Beat that skater boy.

"First you fall over me, now you take my first kiss away!"

"I saved your life! You wouldn't be able to claim to have a kiss if you were dead!" he retorted back.

"Humph." I walked off away from the group and grabbed the deck of cards, "You guys wanna play poker?!"

"Sure I'm in," replied Hayner. I swear that guy is going to end up a gambler.

In the end we were all playing poker at the table. Soon it was just Roxas and I playing. I was doing everything to win but I always ended up losing while he didn't seem to even break a sweat.

Argh I hate Roxas!!!!

* * *

School again!

This is the place I have to see the first-kiss-thief everyday. I've been trying to avoid Roxas or at the very least not talk to him for the whole week even when he was trying to start a conversation. But I ignored him and continue with my work.

I think I'm starting to hate school, maybe except for art.

Currently I'm in my after school art class, working on my picture of the skater (arrrgh his still around when even when I'm in another class, I can't believe I was inspired by him).

When class finished I walked pass Organization XIII skating around. Axel had huge grin glued onto his face while waving at me, Larxene had this evil pinch on hers and Roxas tried to wave but I stuck my tongue out and ran off.

Friday again, this week was going to fast. What's with the Destiny Islands and their speedy time?

Trigonometry again one of the few classes I have with Roxas. I was sitting at the back sprawling my books all over the desk forcing Roxas to sit in the front of the class. Hah! It's beautiful to have a spare seat in the front row for the loser for once.

Mr Sephiroth was boring the class again with more trigonometry questions. He was talking about complicated equations and waving the pointer at the board like a sword. It wasn't like the equations were gonna jump and attack us, ok maybe in this classroom it'll probably attack us mentally.

My head was lying flat against the cool desk. It was pretty warm today. I was starting to drift of too sleep until a ball of paper hit me in the face.

It was from Roxas.

I opened it up.

_Hi Namine,_

_STOP IGNORING ME!_

_I've been trying to talk to you all week but you always run off or something._

_But I want to say I'm sorry for taking your 'first kiss' but I did save your life._

_Admit it! I did save your life._

_Roxas _

_p.s was that your first kiss? I mean you're 17 and that was your first kiss_

I looked back at him. He was grinning like the Cheshire cat. I scrunched the ball of paper smaller and ripped it to pieces. And got a new piece and wrote:

_Roxas_

_You're a loser! Got it memorized. Oh god I think I've been hanging around Axel too much. But ok I admit that you saved my life but remember you're still a loser. I accept apology._

_Namine_

_p.s my kiss is for someone special. And you happen not to be on that list._

I scrunched paper into a ball and threw it to Roxas except that my aiming skills weren't very nice and hit Mr Sephiroth on the head.

Shit!

I never really swear but this was bad.

The class abruptly just became more silent than it was before. He turned around slowly and picked up the ball of paper. He opened the note and said….

"Please don't' read it out loud!!!! Please! Please!" I begged silently

"Mr Hikari and Miss Strife your homework is to create a one hundred trigonometry worded problems and then solve them yourselves. And the rest of the class you have no homework except that when Mr Hikari and Miss Strife do their problems you must create them."

The class half cheered and groaned.

Well I guess it's better than letting the rest of the world know about my life.

After class I met Roxas leaning against the wall outside of the room.

"Oi, you know have terrible aim. Now we're stuck with this crap for weekend homework. I hate trig," exclaimed Roxas.

"Well sorry! I rather have that than let the world know what was on that note," I retorted.

"Oh well what are we going to do now? We have bloody one hundred questions to do. I swear that guy is a bloody villain from a video game."

"It's more like you are the villain. You stared the notes."

"But I turn awesome in the end though."

"You wish jackass."

"So are you free tomorrow? Meet me up at the local library to get this done."

"I can't go out, I don't' this place enough."

"Oh ok, what now?"

"Ummm what about you come to my house tomorrow?"

"Sure, what's your address and what time?"

I wrote my address and the time on his arm since we had no paper left.

"Ok thanks see ya tomorrow."

Then he went off to join the Organization XIII who happened to be walking by.

Then it hit me.

Did I just invite Roxas Hikari over to my house?

Oh dear holy sketch book this isn't going to end nice.

________________________________________________________________________

**A.N Thanks for the reviews and to Namixasfan you're awesome as you are able to take the time to review, keyblades to you. **


	7. Chapter VI: To Suffer and To be Happy

**Chapter VI: To Suffer and To Be Happy**

**

* * *

  
**

After school I walked home slowly, very slowly. I couldn't believe what I've just did.

I just couldn't believe it.

I invited Roxas Hikari back home.

Even though it's for school related reasons it's just not normal.

He'll see my room.

He'll see those embarrassing photos of me in the living room.

He'll end up dead because dad is going to beat the daylights out of him or glare at him to death.

Hey wait a minute that's a good thing. Wait….no it isn't I'm going to get in trouble for inviting a guy back home. But I never invited a guy back home without a female friend. Oh dear maybe I should call Kairi or Olette over.

No, I can't. They said they were busy this weekend.

By the time I arrived home I had a headache from all the thinking, maybe I'm just overreacting, yeah that's it.

I put my bag on the floor by the couch and walked straight upstairs to my pure, white room.

I flopped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling, I think that moving to the Destiny Islands was giving me more stress than relief, eventually I fell asleep from exhaustion.

By the time I woke up it was seven o'clock and I could hear my mother calling me down for dinner.

I got up and I looked down at myself. I was still in my school uniform. I changed out of my uniform and into my white and blue pj's. I knew it was a little too early to wear my pajamas but they feel so comfortable. After that I went to refresh myself in the bathroom.

I went downstairs and then I saw my school bag near the couch. The memories of this afternoon came rushing back.

Roxas Hikari the loser is coming to my house.

"Namine sweetie you're awake. Are you feeling better sweetie?" mum asked me.

"Yeah I feel better," I replied while taking a seat at the dining table.

"That's good. I was a little worried when you didn't reply to me this afternoon when I said hello. You just went straight to your room. I thought you might have been sick since you looked all sweaty and seemed to be suffering a headache."

Mum said hi to me and I didn't even realize? I was sweaty? Was I that deep in thought?

"Anyway what's for dinner tonight mum?"

"It's your favourite tonight."

She put down fettuccini carbonara with extra bacon on top. I know it's pretty unhealthy but doesn't the best taste food unhealthy?

"Your father might arrive a little later tonight; he had extra deliveries to do, so eat up now."

Awww dad's going to be late but I think it's better so I can ask mum permission about the Roxas coming over.

I was about halfway through dinner I decided to ask mum.

"Can a friend come over tomorrow? It's for a school project."

"Sure sweetie. Do you want me to make cupcakes and my homemade fruit punch for them?"

"No I don't think he likes fruit punch." At Selphie's party I noticed that Roxas avoided the fruit punch.

"A _h_e Namine? Oooooohhh what's his name?"

Oh holy sketch book why did she have to do this to me, my own mother?

"Oh it's nothing important. He's coming over to do just some trigonometry questions we were assigned."

"Awww c'mon sweetie how am I supposed to greet your friend?"

Why is this happening to me?

"He's name is Roxas. Roxas Hikari.

"Roxas? Isn't that the boy you have been complaining about the past few weeks?"

"Yeah him."

"Oooohhh, why the sudden change of mind sweetie, do you like him?" asked mum.

"No I do not like Roxas," I replied curtly, "But sadly he has to come over because of the stupid questions."

"Who's coming over?"

I turned around and dad was in the hallway.

"Hi daddy!" I ran over to him for a hug. I was always such a daddy's girl. But I wonder how he always moved so silently

"Hi sweetie. Had a good day today?" Dad let go of me and went to kiss mum.

"Today was ok I guess. We got lots of homework for the weekend."

"Ohh poor Namine, you better study hard. By the way who did you say was coming over?"

Uh oh, dad is not going to like this.

"Ohh just a friend who is coming over for a study session. We are doing the homework together, partner assignment."

He doesn't have to know that it was because I threw a note at Mr. Sephiroth's head.

"Oh really. Ok then you guys are lucky cause I'm staying home tomorrow, so ask me for help anytime you need it."

Oh crap!! What should I do!!! I stared at mum hopefully but she simply raised her eyebrows up.

"Thanks dad, I really appreciate it but that's ok. I'm sure mum and you would like to go out shopping instead of doing trigonometry."

"No it's ok sweetie, I haven't stayed at home on the weekends for ages."

"Oh, ok dad, that's great," I replied nervously, "I think I gotta go to my room and begin the homework.

And with that I walked backed to my room and flopped again on my bed. What am I going to do now?!!!!!

* * *

The next morning I was pretty nervous though dad didn't seem to realize it and mum was cooking and cleaning even though I insisted not to worry that it was just a 'friend'. I hate that term when it is used with him the annoying loser.

I looked at the clock. Half an hour until Roxas arrives.

"Hey Namine, could you help me with the cupcakes?" asked mum.

"Awwww, please mum he's gonna come in like thirty minutes and I don't wanna get my white dress dirty. I told you not to fuss."

"Ohh don't worry Namine, this is brain food just in case you two run out of ideas. So help me."

"Yes mum."

We were nearly finished with the cupcakes when I heard the door bell ring.

"I'll get it!" I called out.

"Don't worry Namine I'm going to get it. You just finish with the muffins," I heard dad call out.

NOOOOO!!!!!! I was screaming mentally by now. I rushed to the door with the pink and white apron on and dad was already there turning to the handle.

It opened….

There was Roxas standing in his usual attire and unruly spiky blond hair. He was also carrying a side bag that looked like it was full of books.

"Hello Mr. Strife. I believe we have met. I'm Roxas Hikari, Namine's Trigonometry partner." He held his hand out.

I couldn't see dad's face so I couldn't tell what he was feeling, but judging from the hand shake, it was bad. Roxas was rubbing his hand afterwards.

"Hi Roxas, glad you made it," I said meekly.

"Hi Namine, how's life? I got all my books. So where do we study?" he said so innocently.

I wonder if he was bluffing, I mean I could feel dad's glare and it wasn't even directed at me. Then my mum walked in.

"Oh hello Roxas, I've heard so much about you. I'm Namine's mother Tifa. Just call me Tifa no Mrs. Strife. It makes me feel old."

I looked at dad who looked like a fish with his mouth open and frowning at the same time.

"Hello Mrs St.. I'm mean Tifa. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And you too."

Is this guy sucking up to mum?

"Ok follow me to my room so we can get these stupid trig questions over and done with."

"Sure."

"Hey wait a minute, I want you two in the kitchen studying so soo I don't have to go up if you guys need help," said dad.

Talk about being protective.

"Sure dad, ok Roxas you go sit on the dining room table. I'll give you a tour of the house later not now."

He just followed my instructions obediently which was weird but guess it comes with territory. I went up to my room to get my bag full of work and went back down to see mum giving Roxas the cupcakes we made.

"These are really nice Mrs. I mean Tifa. I like the pictures made with the icing too."

"Namine did the icing. She spent 30 minutes on the icing alone. Oh here she is guess you do should start doing your homework," talked mum and then she left to the living room to see what dad was up to.

I sat down on a chair next to Roxas and laid sheets of paper.

"Sooo, where should we begin _genius_?" I asked him.

"How should I know. I hate trig?"

"It's your fault we're in this."

"You're the one who threw the note at Sephiroth's head," he retorted.

"Who threw what at Sephiroth?" asked dad who came very silently behind Roxas causing him to suddenly go rigid and very tense, "So who did what?"

"We just got in a little trouble, that's all daddy." I'm trying to suck to him now so he won't pursue it any further.

"Whatever, whoever it was they did a good job. It should happen more often to that jerk."

What the hell?

"Soo dad, you got any ideas where should we begin?"

"What are you exactly meant to be doing?"

"Creating worded problems involving trigonometry and then solving them," answered Roxas who finally spoke.

"Hmmm, I think you should start of creating the equations, solve them then I guess put them in practical real problems."

"Sure, thanks daddy. Let's start Roxy."

"Oi don't call me that."

Dad just simply sniggered and walked away.

For the next few hours we just sat there and did trigonometry questions. We rarely said anything to each other except for the occasional question to an answer or that. I finished my works worth of fifty questions and all I've been doing for twenty minutes was doodling on my page. He on the other hand seemed to be still working. It was pretty quiet and therefore it was creepy, we usually start arguing again by now. I couldn't stand the silence anymore and Roxas didn't look like he could handle it any longer.

"Hey Roxas, you mind if we have music playing while doing this?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, but I actually finished my questions half an hour ago," he responded.

I swear my jaw hit the ground. Is he telling me I've been sitting and boring my ass off in the pass twenty minutes?

"Is there a problem?" Roxas asked in a shifty way.

"Why you little!!!!??? Man I'm not even going to continue, you made me suffer for the pass twenty minutes!!!? Yeah sure I like drawing but not in front of you?!!"

His presence somehow always clouds my artistic motivation even though he is the inspiration of one of my creations.

"Hey I thought you like drawing?" he answered somewhat sheepishly, but also in a false cluelessness tone, "But any who since we both got our questions done, don't you owe me a tour of your home as promised."

"I didn't promise you anything!"

He gave me these puppy dog eyes. Whoa I didn't think a guy like him would be able to pull it off but it was so cute. Wait a minute did I just call Roxas cute?! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!

"Fine then, fine then; ok just follow me. Mum! I'm gonna give Roxas a tour."

She replied from the front door with dad, "That's nice. Your father and I are going grocery shopping. We'll be back in forty minutes!"

Hey! Isn't it dangerous to leave their daughter alone with a strange boy in the house? Geez what great parents.

"Ok I'll show you briefly upstairs, follow me now slave."

"Oi who are you calling slave?"

"You, who else?" Roxas followed me nevertheless.

Upstairs was nothing special except when it came to my room the first thing he said like so many people before him was, "Whoa! It's so white, it's blinding."

"You know other people have said that as well."

"Why is it so white? I thought it'll be many colours, like rainbows since you're an artist."

"No one has ever said that to me before. But white is a beautiful shade, so simple and pure. It could change into many things, constantly evolving. A white canvas is best; it could be painted a clear blue of calmness to a dark grey of maliciousness."

I then heard him mutter along the lines of, "like you." What is with him and insulting me even in my own house?

Roxas then spotted one of my artworks and walked towards it.

"Can I have a look?"

I was about to reply no but he already uncovered it. It was the image of him skateboarding. Oh noo!

He looked at it, "Hey cool painting. It's a skater! It looks like one of us in the Organization XIII. Is it Axel?" he asked in a weird tone.

Thank the holy mighty sketch book. Hey isn't that an insult that he couldn't recognize it was him?

He analyzed it a bit more and then stated, "But Axel doesn't have a black and white checkered skateboard, he's one is black with red flames. The only person with black and white checkered skateboard isss," he smiled me roguishly and raised his eyebrows.

"Ok, ok it's you but I didn't know it was you then. I just thought it was a really cool skater until you smashed into me. How about we go tour downstairs."

Downstairs I showed him the backyard in which he commented that it was like a jungle, an obstacle course. I said it was because of mum but he simply laughed. Oh he won't no what's going to hit him when mum finds out.

The living room was full of paintings and photos (from me and of me) and a display shelf of awards.

"Wow! That's a lot of awards. So your mum is a martial artist?"

"Yeah she is, doesn't look the type huh?"

"Not at all just the average but cool house wife I guess. How come she being so fit and you so weak?"

"Oh shut up and here's a picture of dad in his SOLDIER days."

There was a picture of dad with his army buddies, the only one I have personally met (not including Mr. Sephiroth which I still can't believe he is my teacher) is Zack Fair. He's a cool guy, fun and easy going. I have no clue how him and dad are friends, looking upon dad's personality which is the total opposite of his.

"Your dad was in SOLDIER I thought only scary guys joined that. Now that I look at it he had the tell tale signs of those mako blue eyes. Man that's scary, look at the swords, they're all huge, holy fuck," I hit him for swearing, "Oww! But is that really Mr. Sephiroth? He looks so freakin' tank. The leather, the long ass sword, sheeesh that's huge and that hair, it's even longer. How in the world did he become a trigonometry teacher? Holy fuc," I hit him again. "Ok, ok, he was the bloody general?"

"He sure was, damn ruthless too I feel sorry for you two."

We both jumped from the sudden talking from behind us. I don't think I'll ever get used to it.

We turned around to see dad laughing, "You guys are hilarious."

What was with his sudden change of attitude though I can still hear some malice in his voice directed towards Roxas.

"Dad stop doing that."

"Tell me about it. Mr. Sephiroth is freakin' ruthless, he gave us all this homework!" Roxas agreed.

"No wonder you two were so silent, struggling through the trigonometry."

"So were you really in SOLDIER? Could I see the sword in the photo?" asked Roxas. Was he trying to get on dad's good side or something?

"Yeah I was, long time ago, before I met her mother who was a very beautiful yet intimidating woman. War is not a pretty thing and should not be glamourized. As for the sword I no longer have that one. This was just before I was promoted to First Class after the Jenova incident, I could show you First Tsurugi instead. But you two should wash you hands for lunch first."

Roxas and I went to wash our hands. While in the bathroom he asked me, "Do you want to go to Soundwave?"

Why does he even need to ask me? For the past month or so everyone at school has been talking about Soundwave an awesome multiband/singer concert in Atlantica.

"Of course! But aren't the tickets really expensive and hard to get?"

"Yeah they are. But I've managed to get ten," he grinned.

"Holy shit! Is that even possible?"

"Tut tut swearing is not good. I've got connections. I haven't asked the others yet though."

"Hell yeah count me in! You're the best," I hugged him all of a sudden and got the back of his t-shirt wet. I guess he was surprised (so similar to dad) and froze on the spot but he hugged me back too.

"But I have to ask me parents though. When is it though?" I asked while walking to the dining room.

"It's on Halloween so it's sort of themed. Supposedly the dress code is street style or Halloween gothic costume. It says on the ticket."

"So cool. You're the best."

After that we had lunch and dad showed him his awesome sword that comes apart and powers up. Mum seemed like she was trying to stuff Roxas up and he was pleading to me to help him but as I'm a cruel person I'll let him suffer a little. Soon later it was time for him to go home.

At the door my mum was trying to get him to come back but I think a combination of dad's sword and mum trying to get him to eat may have scared him off. With his bag on his shoulder and feet on his skateboard (I didn't know he rode he skateboard all the way here) we said our goodbyes.

"Remember to ask your parents about Soundwave."

"No duh Roxas, once in a life time opportunity here."

And with that he skated off with merely a wave as a bye.

Isn't it funny that in the beginning of today that I hated him and by the end of it I think we could be best friends?

* * *

**A.N **Ok, honestly I think this chapter was is filler but I hope it is a decent lead up to the next couple of chapter's events. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!** Cloud Plushies to Namixasfan and Badhraa for reviewing


	8. Chapter VII: The Secret Life of Clothes

**Chapter VII: The Secret Life of Clothes  
**

**

* * *

**

Destiny High a school full of wonders and your stereotype cliques everywhere. There were the popular kids, the nerds, the rockers, the skaters and the bundles of other people who didn't belong anywhere else. And I Namine Strife is one of those people who didn't fit anywhere else. My group who consists of me, Kairi, Selphie, Olette, Sora, Riku, Tidus Hayner, Axel, Pence (he is going to move soon because he is going to live with his grandmother) and last but not least my new best friend Roxas.

Some of our members are members in other cliques like Roxas, Axel and sometime member Riku who belong to the skater group Organization XIII. Most would think that a skater group would be low on the hierarchy but here they're pretty much at the top but this is due to the fact that that group contains most of the hottest guys at school like Vexion and Demyx. Though I personally believe that is weird because there is only one girl in the group, Larxene, she is one mean queen bitch. Well only to me by the looks of it but what did I do to deserve that? But any who Roxas, my new best friend invited me to hang out with.

"So are you two going out now?" asked Demyx, the guy who loves his sitar and specially custom made his skateboard to look like one.

"No, we're just merely friends, best friends that is," I replied simply.

Everyone thinks we're going out now. I don't know why but is it against the law to have a best friend who is a guy. Ok Roxas and I hang out a lot now. We go to the mall, skate parks, and art museums together. Lately I've been teaching him how to draw and paint and I once tried skateboarding but dad caught us and forbid me from doing it ever again, he claims that I'm to fragile to skate.

"Ohh really, but didn't you guys liked hate each other in the beginning, considering the signs, and now you guys are best friends. I swear there is something shifty going on here," he continued to formulate.

"Maybe it was a combination of bribery and my brilliant charm," joked Roxas with a sly grin on his face.

"Whatever it was I would for fall the bribery, I mean tickets to Soundawave, I'll kiss you any day," claimed Axel who joined our conversation, "but as for now I won't be needing to kiss Roxas any time soon," waggling his eyebrows.

"Fuck off Axel you homo, as if I need you to kiss me."

"Well I don't care, Roxas is my best friend and I guess that makes you my best friend to Axel since you're Roxas' best friend," I stated while nodding my head.

"You know I have no idea what you just said, but you're so cute Namine," said Axel, who then went up to hug me.

"Oi get off!" I struggled out of his warm arms, but I felt pretty comfortable in them.

"So Namine what are you going to wear?" asked Axel when he finally let go of me.

"What are you? Gay?"

"Maybe I am," he joked.

"I'm definitely not staying at you place any time soon alright, I'll get raped while I sleep," Roxas said in faux fear.

"You know you want it Roxy," Axel replied in half lidded eyes.

"I'm pretty sure I don't and don't call me Roxy. So Namine what are you wearing?" asked Roxas.

"I'll figure it out. It's between Halloween-goth style and street right?"

"Yep, you Axel?"

"I'm gonna be a vampire with a swishy cape and fangs."

Awww how cute he sounds like a eight year old.

"Axel you sound like an eight year old you know," stated Roxas.

"You said exactly what was on my mind Roxas," I gasped, can he read my mind or something?

"Oh really? But any way I don't care about what I'm going to wear I just can't wait to see Gackt, Utada Hikaru and a kazillion other bands!" he ended quite cheerfully so unlike him.

"Awww your no fun Roxas, soo Namine….," Axel trailed off.

"Ummmm….."

Then the bell rang. Once again I was saved by the bell. Maybe I do have good luck.

* * *

It was the night before Soundwave. Soundwave is a super concert, more like a music festival but it's so awesome. But as for now life is not awesome because I can't find an outfit to wear. For the past few hours (currently it is two o'clock in the morning) I've been searching through my wardrobe for some street style clothing or a Halloween costume. But I don't do that kind of thing. My whole wardrobe is what might be called a goody two shoes wardrobe; neat plaids, pastel colours (white mainly), delicate frocks and nearly no black. What is street style clothing or how do I even make a Halloween costume. It's not like I can do what I five year old would do, get a white sheet and cut come holes for the eyes. Man I wish I was a five year old again. What am I going to do? I can't make Kairi and Selphie wait for me tomorrow.

"Namine go to bed now it's very late and not good for your health," mum called out while walking past my room.

"I will soon," I replied, "when I find an outfit for tomorrow."

She popped in, "Ohhhh why are you so fussed about an outfit? Is it a date?"

"No of course mum! I already told you, the group and I are going to Atlantica for Soundwave."

"Oh yes I remember now. Don't get so hot headed dear. Your father is sleeping next door. I was just checking that you aren't having any secret boyfriends behind my back."

That caught me by surprise; mum thinks would have a boyfriend behind her back.

"Where would you get that crazy idea from? Wait don't answer that, just help me find an outfit that it Halloween-ish or street style."

"Oh you and Roxas are kind of close and-"

I butted in before she finished, "Mum! Roxas and I are only friends." I fervently believe that too. I don't understand other people, what it with all their assumptions?

"Ok ok dear, hmmmm?" she looked at my wardrobe, "I don't think the Halloween option would be open for you, unless you want to be a corpse bride?"

"That's way to extravagant, so you think street style? But I don't have any punk clothes, specially the colours." I looked at all the whites, rose pinks and baby blues.

"Be innovative Namine dear, and I thought you were an artist."

"I am, so what ideas are running in your head mum?" I asked curiously, she had that expression that always popped up when she was deep in thought.

Mum then picked up a pair of baggy water-proof track pants with gold stitching on the side. I forgot those even existed, I never wore them in my life. She also found a half hoodie with gold stitching too, which I think was meant to be the other half of the outfit. But the half hoodie doesn't cover my belly and it would look weird if I wore a t-shirt underneath.

"What exactly are you thinking mum?"

"I'll be right back Namine," and she went out of the room and I think into her room cause I could hear dad, "Huh, Tifa why don't come to bed?.....what are you doing?"

Then next thing I knew she came back with a white netted long sleeve with a gold camisole that goes underneath it. She put it next to the 'tracksuit' and then grabbed my white sneakers and placed it next to the rest of the outfit too.

"Here we go sweetie. All you need is a bag and a hat or beanie to go along. I think I could search a little more in your father's old clothes to find one. I'm pretty sure that he a deep bowl baseball hat with black, gold and silver patterning on it," she finished.

Wow! It was pretty cool and weird at the same time. I had mum's old top (though I hope it would fit, my assets aren't exactly like hers), my track suit (is this really street fashion, I thought it was all skinny jeans and band shirts) and possibly dad's old hat (I can't imagine seeing dad in a hat, look at his hair). It somewhat feels like my family is coming to Soundwave as well; I'm such a sap.

"Thanks mum." I went to hug her.

"No problems sweetie, just have fun tomorrow and keep safe."

"Sure I will."

She then went to off to sleep.

* * *

It was the day of Soundwave. At the moment us girls (Kairi, Selphie, Olette and I) are in Kairi's car (her parents are rich) and taking us all the way to Atlantica. We are going to meet the guys at Soundwave, plus that Roxas got our tickets.

I am so looking forward for today. But it wasn't without a fight. Dad didn't like what I was wearing, he said it was to skanky, but mum backed me up (phew) and I managed to get his hat that looked awfully similar to Roxas' usual outfit (did dad really wear this when he was young).

I am so gonna Rock this world.

* * *

A.N: this was another filler T_T but I hope you guys liked it though, and sorry for the crappy title name, running our of ideas. Ok, real action is will hopefully begin in the next chapter. **PLEASE REVIEW! **I would really like your opinions on the story so far, anonymous or not, I would just like to know if you like it or not and why and hopefully constructive criticism. Hugs to AppleRbear and Badhraa for the reviews, you guys are great.


	9. Chapter VIII: BOOM! SHAKE! DROP!

**Chapter VIII: BOOM! SHAKE! DROP!**

**

* * *

**

In Kairi's luxury car (wow, so this is what it feels like to be the mayor's daughter) we were just chilling out. It takes about an hour to get to Atlantica and the concert is actually held in a field five minutes a way from the beach.

I looked at the girls who were singing to the various songs that are going to be played at Soundwave. I felt kind of left out now that I saw what they were wearing, all in personalized Halloween Costumes, while I chose the street/gangsta look. Oh well I guess I won't be alone because Roxas said he'll wear his usual, I swear that guy probably doesn't have any other clothes and if you look in his wardrobe it will be the like a million copies of the same outfit and Organization XIII coats.

Thinking bout the guys, we are going to meet them at the front entrance. Ohh this is going to be so cool.

We were dropped off at the front entrance. I looked around and I just saw people and more people. All were in one of the dress code. The place was decorated with cobwebs, fake bats, and the whole caboodle of Halloween.

I never really celebrated Halloween, I just never thought it was cool; it was too black and weird from my point of view. But now that I look at it, it's awesome. Maybe due to the fact it's gonna be this years largest concert.

"SORA! ROXAS! AXEL! GUYS!!" Selphie in her ripped fishnets and fake blood was calling for the guys over the crowd who were supposed to meet us here.

"Man talk about crowd control," noted Kairi in her torn tartan skirt and a broken heart mask, "look there even stores and a radio station there." She pointed out.

"Yeah tell me about it, but where are the dudes I need to talk to Hayner," said Olette as a devil.

"Ohhhh is something going on here?" Selphie asked mischievously.

"No, and I can't wait to see Pence, it has been ages since we've last seen him."

We all agreed on that. What a great way to meet up.

"Oi I found them!" a voice screamed out. It turned out to be Riku in a zombie costume, it looked funny, weird and cute all at the same time.

They all came running at us. Sora wore a costume with tiny wings and a pumpkin mask, Roxas as mentioned turned out exactly the same, Axel was in a sort of slick back vampire (minus the hair), Hayner seemed to be the phantom of the opera, Tidus just wore a shirt with skeleton prints and Pence who was with them just put fake scars and a streak of white in his hair.

"HEY!!" we called back. We went up to meet them. We all greeted each other and hugged Pence.

"Why are you dressing up as the Phantom of the opera Hayner? It's not scary you know?" asked Olette

He replied, "Of course it's creepy Olette. I mean what decent person wears a half a mask and plays the organ in a secret place? The guy's gotta be mental!"

We all just laughed at that. But I guess he has a point

"Well now that we're here let's go in. I wanna hear some MUSIC!!!!" screamed out Selphie.

We all whooped with her and entered the show grounds.

The place was packed with rockers, skaters, preps, ghoulies and all kinds of people. The main thing in common was that we were all into the music. I swear there was some kind of hypnotic trance occurring, with everyone moving with the music.

There was a massive tent city was setup. There were from tourists here for the festival and stalls selling overpriced beverages and souvenirs.

* * *

The many hours after it were a blur……..

I was dancing with the group to BOOM! SHAKE! DROP!

Waving my arms with Selphie at Ragnarok!

Sitting on Roxas' shoulders to see Utada Hikaru sing Passion.

Rocking out with Riku to Gackt.

Chiling out with Axel, Tidus and Pence at one of the CD stalls.

Wondering where Olette and Hayner were up to with Selphie.

Hanging out with Kairi and Sora until it got to mushy to bear.

Losing Roxas in the crowd.

Losing Axel in the tent city.

Somebody grabbing hold of me but it wasn't a somebody I knew....

* * *

"Hey Cutie!" said some guy with a beanie and a sleeveless white trench coat, "Wanna take a _ride_ with Seifer here?"

My daze was kind of broken since I was no longer with a close proximity of blaring speakers but deep within in the tent city. The first thing I realized was, who the hell is the Seifer guy and why am I with him.

"Uh no, and why am I here?"

"Ohhhh, well you seemed kinda lost so I brought you back to my tent."

"Ok, well thanks anyway umm Seifer you said? I think I can go back now bye!" I was about to walk about but he was blocking my way.

"Excuse me I but I really need to go."

He grabbed my hand and pushed me on to the wall.

I opened my mouth to scream……

Then room became brighter…

* * *

**A.N:** Sorry that this one is a little short and crappy but I was pretty busy for the pass weeks. I had a con to go to and tons of homework to work through. Please review!


	10. Chapter IX: Courage

**Chapter IX: Courage**

**

* * *

  
**

A pair of hands pushed Seifer off me. It was Axel's and Roxas was with him.

"Are you ok Namine?" Axel asked grabbing my shoulders.

"Yeah,.. I think I am," I replied nervously, a little shaken about what just happened.

I then looked over Axel's shoulders and saw Roxas giving an earful to the guy, clearly he looked bashed up in a very short amount of time, I didn't even realize that that was happening. Seifer had a bruised face and I guess probably some missing teeth. I didn't know that Roxas was so strong or violent.

"He.. hey Roxas," I stuttered, "You can stop now, I don't think he's going to do anything anymore."

Axel turned around to look as well, "Woah Man, the guy is probably totally out of it now."

"I still don't think he learnt anything out of it."

"Huh?" questioned Axel.

"I know this guy, Seifer from Twilight Town, total player and jerk. N n nnow that he tried to ra…I'm not got even say since it's disgusting, Namine…"

"Weh… weh well I'm ok thanks to you guys but I don't want you getting into trouble for me because of manslaughter," I gave him tentative smile.

"But but…"

I shakily stood up and gave him a hug. "Thanks Roxas but its ok now." I

"Ok c'mon Roxas let's take this pile of shit to security. Our job here is done," suggested Axel.

* * *

Some time have passed since Soundwave. My friends were really worried after that. Selphie attempted to suffocate me in her hugs. I haven't even told my parents and don't really plan too or else they'll never let me out again but Riku recommends that I should (I never thought he was a goody two-shoes). But besides that incident the festival was pretty good yet sadly we had to bid farewell to Pence who was returning back to Port Royal. Hayner and Olette even hooked up together and have been dating for the past few months. It was pretty obvious that this was going to happen soon, even I could see it, even though I haven't know these guys for a year yet.

Everything over the pass few months have been well. The Christmas dance is going to held soon and unfortunately its girl's choice. I don't have the guts to ask anybody out. Selphie also is the organizer. It is so weird to be having Christmas without snow. Back in Radiant Garden it used to snow lightly during winter making everything glitter beautifully than usual.

Today I am helping Selphie decorate the venue where the Christmas Dance is going to be held and naturally the rest of the gang was helping too besides Roxas and Riku.

"Hey Kairi come over here! Give me your opinion on this soundtrack," screamed out Selphie.

"Why don't you just hire a DJ?!" she replied while balancing on one foot trying to attach the gold arches to the walls.

"Brilliant idea Kairi! Where is my cell phone!? Axel stop eating the appetizers and hand me my phone!

Selphie is also unbelievably bossy as an organizer too. But she was doing a pretty good job at it though. She picked wonderful place. It was a hotel function room with a direct view to the sea (like every other place on the island) but when the sun sets it shines right though the windows (with a bit of luck will be left open) and a hopefully refract off the glass baubles (which Sora is currently hanging up on the ceiling) and cause the place to sparkle. Well the last part is just a theory according to Roxas' trigonometry. Who would ever think that trig would be useful.

"Damn there all booked up! KAIRI come down here all the DJ's are booked up! I need your opinion desperately!"

"Can I help too?" asked Riku while walking into the room with a guitar bag on his back. I didn't know he played the guitar.

"How come you never told me you played the guitar Riku? What kind do you play?"

"You didn't know Namine? Oh well, I play the electric."

"Cool can I hear?"

"Sure but another time."

"Brilliant idea Namine. Ok we shall now have live music as well as normal dance music! Ok Riku you'll be the guitarist, Demyx will be on his sitar, he won't mind, Tidus on the drums, Marluxia on the piano and AXEL can you convince Larxene to sing at the dance?!!!!"

"WHAT?!!!" he kind of muffled out while trying to eat.

"Stop eating the canapés you pyromaniac! . CONVINCE. THE. BAND. MEMBERS. OF. THE. ORGANIZATION. XIII. TO. PLAY. AT. THE. DANCE. AXEL?!"

Talk about bossiness but I continued blowing up balloons (this should help me strengthen my breathing).

"Yeah whatever," he replied with a mouthful of canapés.

"Yo Sora! Your mum wants you!" called out a voice. It turned out to be Roxas who was currently skating into the room with that familiar black and white checkered skateboard.

"What now? Why?" Sora whined.

"Yeah now, how am I supposed to know why Aunty Hikari wants you?"

"Ok ok, I'll come." He hastily finished tying up the last pink bauble and climbed down the ladder.

"And you four!" Roxas accusingly pointed at Axe,l Tidus, Hayner and Riku. "Weren't you guys supposed to meet up with me at the beach to play volley ball?"

They had guilty looks on their faces.

"I exempt Riku, he has guitar lessons, but our team lost cause Xigbar and Marluxia suck."

"Well I think I gotta go now," said Axel making a hasty retreat.

"Yeah me too," Tidus agreed, followed up by Hayner.

"Yeah you guys can run but you can't hide!" Roxas looked towards us, "Soz Selphie that I scared off your helpers but they're in for a good beating." With that he scooted off.

"Yeah you should be sorry!" she screamed back. "Well now that lot is gone who are you going with to the dance?" she asked us eagerly.

Wow that was a quick change of mood. What about the decorating? And Riku is still here! But I think I can trust the cool, mysterious guy.

"I won't say anything toots, I'll just be playing my guitar here and testing the other equipment if we are going to have a live band here," Riku stated. I bet this guy can read minds.

Us girls then made ourselves comfortable on the squashy arm chairs by the appetizers where Axel was 'sneakingly' eating the canapés, while Riku was checking out the stage.

"So I'll assume you Kairi are obviously going with Sora and Olette with Hayner," Selphie began fervently, "So that leaves just you and me, Namine."

Kairi and Olette just nodded and looked at me with curious eyes. Why am I the only one always pinned up on the dissecting table?

"I guess so."

"Soo who are you going to ask?"

How am I supposed to know? Maybe Axel I guess, I guess I could ask Roxas but we're pretty much best friends now and that's just weird to ask your friend out. But wait this will technically be my first dance then. I'm not really a social person but the Destiny Islands have changed me a lot now that I think about it.

"Earth to Namine, wake up," alerted Kairi.

"Huh sorry I guess I of dazed off."

"So who are you going to ask or hope will ask you?" asked Olette. Traitor! Usually she'll rescue me but since she's been going out with Hayner, she's changed.

"I dunno," I replied simply.

"Awww c'mon Namine there has to be somebody out there who wishes for a dance with the lovely Namine."

"Don't be a drama queen Selphie, lovely Namine? Pft. What about you then?"

"Hmmm I maybe that dark horse over there," she nodded towards Riku, "Or Demyx he's pretty spunky."

"You got a thing for guys who play musical instruments?" I asked jokingly.

"Yeah maybe," she answered, "So what about you then?" This woman is too persistent.

"Can I join ladies?" Riku walked over silently.

"Buzz off." Selphie tried to wave him off.

Riku feigned surprise, "You won't let the dark horse join? Selphie I'm disappointed in you." He winked at her, "Sorry Selph I've already got a date, but I do know Demyx is still free."

"Aww that's too bad. Thanks anyway. But who are you going with?" she asked. How carefree can this woman be?

"Xion."

"Who?"

"She's a chick I met in the music store and happens to be a junior like you lot. She's also a skater so I might ask her to join the Organization.

They still had lost looks on their faces. Xion's a nice girl bit aggressive but nice. But if she joins Organization XIII wouldn't they have to change their name but then again Riku is in that gang making its fourteen and their name hasn't changed.

"She's in my art class, sweet girl but just as mysterious as Riku here," I joined in.

"So now that your back to earth Namine who are you going with?" Kairi asked this time. Why are they all ganging up on me?

"I said I don't know guys."

"You're no fun Namine," Selphie continued to whine.

"What about Roxas? You guys are pretty close right?" suggested Kairi.

"We're just friends and that is just weird asking your friend out."

"It's just a dance not a date," argued Selphie.

"Well I see it as a date."

"Hmmm I donno who Roxas is goin' to ask but he seems pretty distracted and preoccupied for the past few weeks," stated Riku.

We all just nodded to that. Most of the group (besides Hayner because of Olette) realized that the guy has been unfocused lately, especially when I hang out the Organization XIII's table. Am I sending vibes breaking the day dreams of his crush? I should ask him who this girl is.

"So Namine?"

"Hmm maybe Axel he's pretty nice, we get along well." I looked at Riku.

"I think he's still free, he hasn't asked anyone that I know of yet."

"Thanks Riku you're a lifesaver."

"I know I am. Everybody loves Riku," he responded while getting up with the rest of us

"You're just a gay guy who hangs back with a bunch of girls or a pimp," Selphie stated and tried to push him over.

"I would prefer a pimp than a gay guy."

* * *

Over the next couple of days school has been normal. My main aim was to get Axel alone but at the moment he never seems to be alone, he's either with Roxas and Riku or Organization XIII members surrounding him. I don't have the guts to ask him out with them around. I can't even believe that I have the guts to ask him out at all.

I then saw him with Roxas, Riku and Sora talking by the restroom by the lockers. I started gathering my courage up as the dance is this weekend or else I'll end up partner less. I saw that they were talking among themselves; I could barely hear what they were talking about.

"So Roxas have you asked anyone out yet?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"The girl I wanna ask seems preoccupied, I think she has someone else in mind," he replied and his hair seemed to drop along with his somber mood.

Poor guy, I should really ask him who this girl is, maybe I could help him even though the dance is this weekend.

"Well ask her before some other guy asks her out then."

"Nah I can't, I feel like a bad guy then."

"Stop being a noble loser and ask her out to the dance."

That was when they saw me walking towards them.

"Hey guys I need to go to the toilets be back real quick." Roxas then disappeared into the restrooms.

"Hi guys," I greeted them nervously while standing pigeon-toed. Stupid habit!

"Hi Namine."

"Could I borrow Axel for a minute?" I grabbed Axel by the arm and led him somewhere less busy.

"So Nami-chan what's up?" he asked.

"Don't call me Nami-chan, its Namine."

"Yeah whatever, so why did you bring me here?"

Ok Namine here's your chance. "Ummm well Axel," I began nervously, "I was wondering ifyouwouldgotothedancewithme."

"Huh sorry Namine I didn't get that."

My bravado was quickly fading not that I had much in the beginning.

"Axel, would you go to the Christmas dance with me," I enunciated very slowly.

"Uh well," he scratched the back of his head, "Sorry Namine I'm already going to the dance with someone else. You guys can come out now."

Huh was somebody was watching us. I could feel my face going red.

"HAHAHAHAHA Namine just tried to ask Axel out!! That's simply hilarious!!"

I turned around and I saw Larxene laughing her head off pointing at me and Luxord and Saix exchanging munny. Were they betting?

"Sorry girly but I asked Axel out this morning. Early bird gets the worm," she sniggered, "It was also part of a group bet. HAHAHAHA!"

I felt absolutely humiliated. I turned to Axel, "Did you know about this?"

"Yeah I did but I can explain-"

Before I heard the rest of what he was going to say I bolted off.

I never had run so fast in my life.

I never have been so humiliated.

I just kept running until a hand grabbed me to stop.

* * *

**A.N:** Alrighty I think this story is finally getting somewhere. I feel that the beginning of this chapter was utter rubbish but I feel some sort of progress happening I hope. Please review!


	11. Chapter X:Christmas Dance a Lost Chance

Ok readers the chapter may be a bit confusing as it will be from view different point of views. I would've done the entire beginning in third person but it didn't seem as effective.

I don't own anything of Square Enix no matter how many coins I threw in the wishing well.

* * *

**Chapter X: Christmas Dance and a Lost Chance**

**Roxas' Point of View**

The guys and I were talking in front of the toilets. It was a casual conversation at first but quickly it became an interrogation of who I was going to take to the dance more like who I was hoping will ask me out instead, not that many people followed the girl's choice thing anyway.

"The girl I wanna ask seems preoccupied, I think she has someone else in mind," I replied sadly.

"Well ask her before some other guy asks her out then," suggested Sora

"Nah I can't, I feel like a bad guy then."

"Stop being a noble loser and ask her out to the dance," responded Axel.

I was about to answer them until I saw Namine walking this way. This could've been my big chance to ask her but I have become unbelievably shy around her after Soundwave and decided to hide in the bathroom.

"Hey guys I need to go to the toilets be back real quick."

I splashed some water onto my face to cool myself. What was I thinking? This is Namine! Ok at first I kind of found her annoying, ok maybe my friends annoying, trying to push her and me together, and then we became best friends. We do pretty much everything together. We go to music stores, art museums (she even tries to teach me to draw) and skate parks.. I guess my feelings started to change when I started to hang around her more even though her dad is pretty intimidating, trimming the hedge with First Tsurugi.

So why don't I ask her out?

Oh yeah that's right, we're friends and that's just weird to ask friends out. But Hayner and Olette did it, didn't they? Yet it was gonna happen eventually, they were way too obvious. I bet she only sees me as a friend only though.

But still why don't I ask her out?

Oh yeah again, she seemed preoccupied and by the looks of it she's trying to corner Axel. That's it, Riku said she wanted to ask Axel out. That's probably why she came to meet up with us. I should probably go out and see how they're going. So it's only going to be Tidus and me, the lone men in arms. Wait, Tidus asked that senior our Yuna, that guy has guts. Ok stop procrastinating Roxas and get out.

I walked out, only to greet Riku and Sora.

"Sorry guys for the wait, where's Axel?"

"Namine dragged Axel away," replied Riku pointing at the corner.

"Yeah I guess she was going to ask him out but didn't Larxene ask him out this morning and he agreed?" Sora obliviously asked.

Shit! That's it Larxene asked him to the dance, she must be pretty desperate. But wait a minute didn't Saix and Luxord do some bet that another chick was going to ask Axel out, Axel's pretty popular with the ladies and were going to stalk him all day and Larxene decided to tag along. Larxene being a bitch she is, plans to humiliate the next girl. But if Axel spills it he's gonna to have to skate board in Marluxia's pink tutu (can't believe flower boy has one).

I then darted off.

"Oi! Roxas!" I heard Sora call out but I payed no attention.

I skidded around the corner to see Larxene laughing her head off. Axel standing in the middle of the hallway with his head in his hands and a blonde girl running away.

I walked up straight to Axel and grabbed him by the collar despite our height differences he seemed intimidated. "I thought you were a gentleman Axel." I punched him in the face and ran after Namine.

* * *

**Third Person View**

Sora and Riku skidded around the corner only to see Roxas punching his best friend Axel in the face and bolt off after what appeared to be Namine in the distance.

Larxene bent over Axel to see if he was alright.

"Are you ok Axel?" she asked.

"I'll be fine, my jaw's just in pain. Man I didn't think the guy could be so scary."

"Hey Axel, what the hell was that all about?" asked Sora.

"Isn't it obvious Sora? He rejected her," answered Riku.

"But why would she run?"

"I guess she was humiliated," stated Riku, giving Axel and Larxene the evil eye.

"But at least he ran after her." Axel nodded towards the running figure of Roxas with his jaw still throbbing.

* * *

**Roxas' Point of View**

She doesn't run very fast and by the time I caught up to her I was able to grab her hand.

She stopped running and I turned her around for a hug. I could feel tears seeping through my shirt.

* * *

I didn't know who grabbed my hand and turn me around for a hug but I just cried into their chest. I didn't know how long we stood there but they just comforted me.

"It's alright Namine, Axel was just being a jerk and you know Larxene. She's just a total bitch."

I know that voice. It was Roxas'.

"Don't let them get to you. You're stronger than that."

"But I," sobbing in between my words, "I feel totally humiliated!" I cried deeper into his chest. "He was the first guy I ever I asked to dance and I was totally humiliated."

"Shhh shhh don't worry, I punched Axel in the face if that makes you happy," he answered.

I giggled at that. I would have never thought that Roxas would punch his best friend in the face.

"Are you ok now Namine?" I grabbed me by the shoulders and looked at me with those piercing, deep, azure eyes.

I nodded silently.

"Well," he scratched the back of his head like Axel, "I was wondering," he started to go lightly pink, "If you would come to the Christmas dance with me Namine."

My mouth just fell open like a fish. I quickly closed it. "Isn't it supposed to be a girl's choice?"

He's hair immediately drooped.

"Sure I'll come with you to the dance Roxas."

He's face instantly lit up and a huge grin appeared on his face _(A.N insert smile at the end of KH 2)_.

He then gave me another hug. I think I'm getting used to his hugs.

"C'mon let's meet up with Kairi and Selphie," he said grabbing my hand leading me away.

"Sure."

"Though I guess I wouldn't have mind seeing Axel skateboard in Marluxia's pink tutu and laugh me head off."

"What?" I was surprised by this new revelation.

"Well I'll assume you heard the bet from the pile of shit back there." I whacked him in the head for swearing.

"Ouch! That hurt you know. Well the bet in simple from Axel's perspective is that if he spilled the beans he would have to skateboard in Marluxia's pink tutu."

I threw my head back in laughter. I must have surprised Roxas because his eyes suddenly widened.

"I guess I shouldn't hold a grudge on him since I guess I would've have done that too if I lost."

"Probably."

We walked into the yard where the rest of the gang was hanging out.

* * *

I was sitting in the lounge room fidgeting with the bracelet on my arm. I looked at the clock and it was 6.25, ok Namine Roxas is meant to arrive a 6.30.

"So Namine, sweetie, who are you going with to the Christmas Dance?" dad asked again.

"Dad I've told you a million times already and I don't think it is going to change unless he decided to stand me up. It's just Roxas."

"Roxas may be on you mother's good side but he still in the quarantine list," he replied gruffly.

"You look wonderful sweetie. Now do a little twirl for me again," asked mum who walked in with a camera in her hand.

I rolled my eyes. This was probably the hundredth time she made me do this too. I twirled in the living room feeling like an idiot but then I looked at the hallway mirror and I suppose I do look quite pretty. The reflection didn't show me but a snow white girl with golden locks framing her face and a cream halter neck dress draping her petite body. The only thing that represented a Christmas dance were the earrings shaped like presents hanging off the side of her head. Maybe this isn't exactly the festive outfit one would wear at a Christmas dance but this is Destiny Islands where it is never less than 25 degrees Celsius and the sun was stays in the sky for ages.

My train of thought was broken when the doorbell rang. I went to open the door. And obviously it was Roxas at the doorstep.

And my I was surprised. Honestly I thought Roxas would brush this off as another party and come out casual so I decided overdress (in my opinion of course) to make up for his lack of formality. But here he is with his normal spiky, blond hair which looked like it was attempted to style (flicks of gel were still visible with the mass). But if this wasn't astonishing it was the fact that he was wearing a tux. The guy I thought that probably had only two sets of clothes was wearing a tux. It was an ivory swallow-tailed tuxedo with a gold waistcoat underneath. He didn't bother with a tie apparently but again this is Roxas. He apparently didn't bother with an accessory either to put in the breast pocket. But all in all I have to admit he looked pretty hot if not dashing, I can't believe I just described Roxas as that.

"He he hi Namine," he stuttered, "You look wonderful."

I blushed lightly at that, never actually being complimented like that so seriously.

"You look great too," I complimented.

"Thanks, but honestly i found this deep in my jungle like wardrobe. Soooo are we ready to go?" he smiled

Before I could reply I heard mum call out, "Not so fast you two!"

"Hi Mrs Stri- I mean Tifa. How are you?"

"Fantabulous. And don't you look dashing Roxas come in come in. I wanna take photos of you two! What a lovely couple you two make."

Did my hearing deceive me or am I just sick again. I looked at Roxas who seemed to go all rigid and then at dad who just made a funny coughing sound and glared at Roxas.

"Just take the photos Teef and let them go to Christmas Dance," dad grunted.

"Ok ok you two stand by the flowers. Not like that, a bit more to the left, yep perfect."

Mum took the photo and then said, "Hmm Roxas you're missing something. Wait here."

She then took off up stairs. What is she thinking, maybe doing this makes her feel young again. After a few minutes in the awkward silence between Roxas and dad mum returned with my gold silk handkerchief. She then placed it in Roxas' breast pocket.

"There perfect," she said quite proudly.

Roxas and I looked at each other with dumbfounded expressions.

"Thanks Tifa, umm I guess we shall be leaving now or we'll be late. I'll bring her back between twelve and one."

"Look after my girl Roxas or I would be shaving your head with my sword," dad threatened.

"Daad!"

"Most definitely sir," he replied.

Sir? What's with Roxas tonight.

"Ok let's go Roxas enough dwaddling." I grabbed his arm and lead him to the door. "Bye mum. Bye dad."

"Bye Sweetie!"

"Bye Cloud. Tifa."

At the door step I turned around to face him. "Oh my holy sketch book that was weird!"

"What's so weird about that?"

"I donno it felt so weird. So exactly how are we getting to the hotel?"

He nodded at the street. I followed he line of sight and saw a sleek, shiny, silver convertible.

"Wow! You drive?"

He opened tot the door for me to hop in and he entered and started the engine and headed for the hotel.

"Of course I drive. Pretty much every guy living on the Destiny Islands drives."

"Well sooory. I mean if you have such a shiny car, which I honestly don't think it's yours, why do you skate board to school then?"

"Skate boarding is more fun, and no this car is my parents who at the moment have been at the Land of Dragons for the past five months. Plus I only drive when it rains."

"Which is practically never," I curtly stated.

"Pretty much."

"So why are your parents gone for so long?" honestly I never heard much of Roxas' family besides the fact that he's at Sora' s a lot and that they're cousins.

"They're scientists of sorts; they're currently studying the properties of fireworks and some archaeology."

I just ohhhhed at that.

"Anyway here we are."

I looked outside the window and it was exactly how Selphie had planned it. Full of lights and sparkles. He drove to the entrance and let the chauffeur do the rest. I never thought Destiny Islands to be posh but when the wanted to do something they go all the way.

* * *

Inside the roonm was a glittering gem. Roxas' trigonometry was right; Selphie's imagination vivid and the people were having a great time. We had to take another photo at the lobby before we actually entered. When we finally entered a lot of people were giving us stares. Roxas and I then made our way towards where the rest of the gang was sitting.

"Hi Namine, Hi Roxas," called out Kari in fuchsia pink dress which nobody could pull off but her.

"Yo Roxas!" There was Sora next to Kairi like Roxas wearing a tuxedo and a royal blue vest. I really like the little pin things on his cuffs as they were shaped as crowns.

"Hi guys!" I replied.

"Yo- ahhhhhh!!" called out Roxas before was tackled by Axel in a deep red shirt closely followed by Larxene in a bright sunshine yellow dress.

"Looking pretty hot there hnn Namine?" complimented Kairi.

"Trying to hook up with anybody in particular?"

I just ignored them." Thanks...i guess, so where are the others?"

"Well Riku and Xion are on stage playing with Selphie nearby probably wondering why she went out with Demyx," answered Axel who was currently caught in Roxas' headlock.

What a change of circumstances. I giggled totally forgiving him and looked at the stage where the band was playing. There was Riku in a casual suit; no tie, no jacket and a few buttons undone playing the bass and Xion just looked gorgeous in the vintage little black dress with sequins sewn on. She was singing and she had a wonderful voice. Hey wait a minute isn't Larxene meant to be singing?

"Didn't want to sing and the girl volunteered," she must have the power to ready minds i thought.

On the stage was also Demyx on his sitar and Selphie like what Axel said, was right next to him in a very short green dress with Christmas hat on.

"So where are Hayner and Olette?" asked Roxas after letting go of Axel.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kairi pointed at the dance.

And there they were. Arm in arm dancing to the music. Hayner in the standard tuxedo and Olette in chiffon (by the looks of it) dress the looked like the sunset as the colors melded into each other from orange to the top the a dark blue at the hem.

"Well talk about dancing , Princess Utari would you like dance with me?" Sora bowed gracefully at Kairi acting as gentlemanly as he could.

"Well of course Sir Hikari." They went off to the dance floor. Soon after Larxene dragged Axel there too, leaving Roxas and I at the table on our own.

We looked at each and looked away suddenly.

"Sooo umm Namine do you want to dance?"

"Umm sort of but I can tell you I can't dance."

"Neither can I."

"So what should we do? We can't just sit here doing nothing can we?"

"Ummm I didn't bring cards to beat you again at poker."

We just sat there for a few awkward minutes. Until he stood up and took my hand and lead me to the dance floor nearly bumping into Tidus and the senior Yuna in which only one word could describe her and that was _hot_. He then put his arms around waist and instinctively (funny how I knew what do, must be all those chick flicks) put my arms around his neck.

"Roxas I can't dance," I hissed into his ears.

"I told you neither can I. It's either sit there and feel idiotic or pretend you know what your doing," he whispered in my ear.

Once again I giggled at him. I feel hyped this evening for some odd reason. So for sometime we 'danced'. We also spotted a few teachers. Mr Leon in a casual suit like Riku, Miss Kisaragi in a dress shorter than most students and funnily enough Mr Sephiroth in the clothes I saw in the photo just missing the sword. He was probably playing bouncer or something.

Soon the music tracks which Selphie, Kairi and Riku chose started playing and that the band members got to have some fun too. In others words the innocent Christmas dance became something more suited to the club scene. Just bodies swaying to the music and grinding I think the word is. Roxas and I joined in for a while until it just felt stuffy and it was weird in the clothes we were wearing.

We sat at the table with the whole gang for a while. Roxas finally took off the jacket and undid the buttons of his cuffs and the top of his shirt leaving the waistcoat. Amusingly Axel bought a few decks of cards and the whole and gang and the Organization XIII (who soon joined in) started playing poker. Selphie suggested that we should start playing strip poker but naturally all of us vehemently disagreed and we all joined the dance floor again.

"Alllrighty ladies and gentlemen, especially for those couples out there; this song is dedicated to you guys."

Oh my holy sketch book it's the dreaded slow dance. But what happened next just came so naturally and smoothly that I was just dancing with Roxas like he was the only one here.

"Umm Namine I liked to tell you something," he said with eyes brightly glowing and shimmering off the baubles reflcting above us.

"Mmhm yeah you can tell me."

"Well I'd like to say that I really l-"

"PING!"

We both looked up to only see a big, pink, glass bauble that Sora tied up falling fast towards us. Roxas then just pushed me towards but being me I tripped and he's legs got tangled with mine and he fell on top of me.

"CRASH!" a thousand glass slivers scattered everywhere on and around us showing a beautiful light show. But then tiny droplets of red fell on my face.

"Are you alright Namine? Hurt?" he asked in a pained voice.

"Yeah I'm fine but are _you _ok?" I slid out and stood up. I was mainly ok except for the few bruises I felt developing. I then looked at Roxas who was still on the floor. There was glass everywhere; around the floor, but what I mainly took in was the glass on Roxas' back. Most of the shards slid off his gold waistcoat but some of it penetrated his shirt, several grazed his neck and hands causing him to bleed.

"Roxas can you stand, I'll help you up. Sora go get Mr Sephiroth." I commanded all the while kneeling next to Roxas.

"I'm fine Namine. A few cuts won't kill me," he groaned when he tried to get up. I didn't think the glass cuts were paining him but more of the impact of the actual bauble.

Soon Mr Sephiroth arrived with Miss Kisaragi. And helped Roxas up.

"Do you want me to come as too?" I asked.

"Don't worry, just boss Sora into cleaning the mess."

"No I think you have to come to Miss Strife, you may have some glass splinters on you as well," said Sephiroth.

"Oh ok sir."

They lead us away to the hotel infirmary. I could hear Kairi and Selphie already beginning to command to Sora around. I think he must've felt pretty guilty.

In the infirmary they made me us sit down.

"Piss why did you ask for Seph anyway?"

"He's a general and all he should know some basic first aid," I replied.

"Ok then Roxas, strip," ordered Sephiroth while Yuffie was sifting through the cabinets.

Roxas' jaw i swire just dropped onto the floor and I think the room all of the became very stuffy.

"No you idiot, take off your shirt, there might be some shards left, here I'll help you."

Phew that was pretty awkward.

Roxas was pretty lucky that there weren't many cuts on his back, his very toned and muscled back. I've seen Roxas shirtless once (Selphie's pool party) but this time it just felt kind of embarrassing. I tried not to stare and looked at Miss Kisaragi who was waggling her brows. Damn her for being such a young teacher.

Yuffie just checked me and I turned out fine except for those developing bruises in which she put some ointment on to stop them turning into a 'painting' so she said.

After a while we were let out of the infirmary with Roxas smelling like ointment and a few band-aids on his neck, hands and the odd one across his cheek.

The dancefloor was already packed again so I assume that Sora cleaned up already mostly likely with the help of Riku and Axel.

"Yo Roxas, sorry man, I guess I should've done a better job" Sora apologized when we reached the table.

"You should be, what a way to ruin a party,"

"Sheesh ok, but everyone is dancing again."

"Well I think bauble that fell was the last one Sora did before he left to see his mum," stated Olette who adoringly enough was sitting on Hayner's lap.

"Probably was, I donno. Who wants to play Black Jack now instead of dancing on that lethal floor?" suggested Sora.

For the rest of the night we just played card games.

Afterwards Roxas drove me home.

* * *

At the doorstep I told him, "Thanks, Roxas." With a wide smile that felt naturally plastered onto my face if that makes any sense.

He scratched the back of his head and in the dim light he seemed to go slightly pink.

"No problems, always awesome to be a knight in shining armour," he joked. "Well ummm bye Namine."

"Yeah bye Roxas."

He walked back to his car.

"Hey wait!" I ran up to him and he turned around with wide shimmering eyes. "What were you going to tell me before the bauble fell on us?"

He hesitated before he answered or so it looked. "I honestly can't remember. Hey are you busy tomorrow?"

"Yeah sorry I got a landscape painting to do for Mr Ansem. Need to think of ideas."

"Oh ok, I was wondering if you would like to go to an awesome beach I found, that nobody goes to," he added in quickly, "You can do a landscape of the beach I guess."

I thought about it for a moment. "Yeah sure."

"Great, I'll pick you up at three. I would've come earlier but I Aunty Hikari, I mean Sora's mum wants me over tomorrow."

"Sure no problem well bye." I started opening the door.

"Yeah bye Namine."

Hey aren't I meant to do something now. Oh yeah I could have I forgotten. I ran up to Roxas and gave him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for being my knight in shining armour." I then quickly entered the house only to see his car leave the drive way. Though i swear to my holy sketch book that there was a small smile on his face.

* * *

**A.N (here's a long one) OMG this chapter was so corny, I had no clue how to get Roxas to meet up with Namine, I thought of everything but that. So I mashed up some half baked idea and jammed it in. Any ideas to fix it up will be greatly appreciatesd. And for those who don't like what they (Namine and Roxas) are wearing sorry guys I always thought of them to be wearing white and gold. I don't know why though. And I'm also really sorry about how they dance honestly I can't dance so research is all I had to back it up with. Ok I'm done with my ranting.**

_**Please review, I love to hear you're thoughts and constructive criticism is always welcomed. **_


	12. Chapter XI: Life is Beautiful

**Chapter XI: Life is Beautiful**

**

* * *

**

For most of today I just wandered around the house looking for inspiration for my next art piece. I knew that I had to do a landscape but the view from my window, the doorstep, anything, didn't feel inspirational. It wasn't like the hustle and bustle of Radiant Garden that constantly changes everyday. It just seemed so monotonous.

Also Roxas is supposed to come over today, I quickly look at the clock, in an hours time, but right now I'm boring my ass off on the couch in front of the TV.

"Namine is something wrong? You seem very distracted today," asked mum while washing the dishes.

"Nah I'm fine, just no inspiration for art, everything seems so plain now _cough_," I said before I started having another coughing fit. I haven't had one of those in ages.

Mum rushed over to me. "Are you ok dear? Would you like some water?"

"Thanks, I fine."

She gave me a glass of water. "I don't think you should go out today after that."

"But I really need the inspiration, Roxas promised me to take me out to this cool beach."

"Ohhhh a date I see," she said somewhat satisfied.

"It's not a date mum," I whined.

"Whatever you say deary," all sarcastically, "you seemed pretty fidgety to me."

"Muuum."

"Just saying you two seem very close, the best relationships come out of friendships so they say," she joked.

"Mum don't say that! Plus I don't even think he sees me that way."

"But do you see him that way?" she asked with curiosity radiating out of her eyes.

"I don't know," I replied exasperatedly, "He's nice I guess, friendly, a pain in the ass sometimes, cocky but that's about it."

"He's also a gentleman, good looking and very kind even helps me with the dishes sometimes when he comes over."

"Whatever. Anyway keep quiet or else dad is going to murder him much less me."

"I wasn't Radiant Garden's number one martial artist for nothing Namine."

"Oh I know."

"DING DONG!" went the door bell. I looked out the window to see Roxas at the front door but no car and no skateboard, guess we're gonna walk. I quickly got up, grabbed my bag full of art stuff.

"Bye mum." I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Namine, have fun."

I got out the house to meet up with Roxas.

* * *

"Hi Roxas!"

"Hi Namine, looking great today," he complimented.

I blushed lightly. Today I was wearing some white short-shorts, a yellow sleeveless hoody and white flip flops _(A.N as I'm Australian I would say thongs but I guess I'll use the more common term of the word)_. He never really complimented me, that's usually Axel's job.

"Thanks Roxas, and unbelievably you now have more than three outfits, pretty neat," I stated.

He was wearing khaki cargo pants, black tank top and an open red shirt.

"Oi! I do so have more than three outfits; I just don't like wearing them a lot. So let's go." He started to walk.

"So how long will the walk be?" I continued while walking with him.

"Bout twenty minutes."

"What twenty minutes, you know we're gonna have a lot of breaks considering my health."

"You didn't seem like that at Soundwave."

"Well at Soundwave I was all pumped up until that _event_. What happened to that Seifer guy anyway?"

"He's in juvenile jail from what I heard," he replied tensely, I could hear his teeth grinding. "Well no matter what I'll believe by the time we arrive at the beach you'll have about half an hour or soon before sunset and then you can draw out the sunset."

"That sounds pretty nice."

For thirty minutes we just walked and talked like that. Soon I realized we were quite far from all the popular beaches but in more of a…hmm what's the word…secluded place? A bit far, a bit wild but all the more beautiful.

He lead me though the shrubs and then onto the beach. It was beautiful. The sand was white, my perfect shade of white, the water was even clearer than the already crystal clear beaches of the more populated parts of the Destiny Islands. It was simply perfect. A ton of ideas just rushed into my mind.

Then instead of Roxas leading me, I was leading him to a fruiting tree where I could start drawing. I felt all happy and giddy after finally having such a rush of ideas. I haven't felt like this in ages. I guess my happiness must have been infectious as Roxas was smiling at first and then laughing with me for no apparent reason.

We sat down at a base of the fruiting tree closest to the water and I began to lay out my pencils and other artistic tools of the trade.

"Wow! You have a lot of pencils and stuff. Even when you teach me you never take out that much."

"Thanks but everything here has a purpose, and you my young grass hopper will soon learn the art of drawing and watercolours. Not just basic lead sketches but ones full of vibrant colours," I smiled at him.

He smiled back and then just watched me draw for sometime, occasionally commenting on colour, angle and compostion. I believe I have taught him well I thought smugly.

After a while I started a watercolour, difficult but if pull it off nicely it will look wonderful.

"So Roxas did always live on the Destiny Islands?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Just curious. I mean how did you know that Seifer guy?"

"I used to live in Twilight Town until I was about twelve or a bit younger. Pence used to live their too. His parents are directors and they travel a lot and then soon he moved. A few years after that I moved too to the Destiny Islands."

"Why did you move?" I asked, continuing my painting.

"You know that my parents are scientists yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well they had a lab in Twilight Town but soon they were offered a job that required more traveling and what not. It also included better pay so they decided to take up the offer but they didn't want to leave me alone."

"Awww how sweet."

"Yeah I guess, well they sent me to Sora's and Aunty Hikari being all compassionate welcomed me with open arms. And I met everyone else from then on and joined the Organization XIII you know today."

"So you pretty much summed up your life story in one right?"

"You can say that."

"Do you ever call your parents?" I continued on, both in conversation and the painting.

"Of course. Mainly through the internet and the occasional phone call. The internet is better, it comes with a camera."

"Wait wait, so you live with Sora? Or do you live on your own?"

"I live a block away from Sora but I always come over to his place though."

"Ohhhhhh ok. So will I ever meet your parents," I asked. Wait that sounded weird so I quickly added in, "I mean I never met yours. I've like met everyone else's but not yours."

He didn't seem to realize the awkward question, "I donno I guess something could be arranged."

There was an awkward silence after, so I just continued on with my painting.

"Roxas, can I as you another question?"

"Ask I away then Namine," he answered good naturedly staring at the waves rolling onto the beach.

"Why did we have a Christmas dance two weeks before Christmas?"

He seemed stooped at the question but then he chuckled. "I don't know why the school told Selphie to organize it so early but it is to probably was let us give out presents to each other and not worry about the dance."

"Oh."

"Yeah, but truthfully I have no clue. Now come to think about it I probably have to start buying Christmas cards for everybody. It's to hard buying twenty or so presents for everybody."

"True, but it's fun buying presents."

"That's only from a girl's point of view."

"Is not!" I whined and pushed him playfully but I think I pushed him a little bit too hard as the next thing you know it shook the tree we were leaning on and a star shaped fruit fell and splattered the paint all over my painting.

"Awwww my work and it was going so well. Here Roxas take this stupid fruit, I'm gonna try fix this." I passed the star shape fruit over to him.

His eyes widened and laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" I grumbled while starting a new painting. There was no hope for the other painting. Well at least the sun was starting to set giving me new inspiration.

"Do you know what this fruit is?"

"Does it look like I know?" I looked at him with my wide baby blue eyes and then started washing the paper with a faint yellow.

"It's quite a rare fruit. It's called the Paopu fruit. According to legend on the Destiny Islands it is said that if you and one person you truly care about share the Paopu then your destinies will be intertwined together forever, no matter what."

I looked at him with a stunned face and said with a giggle, "You Destiny Islanders very weird superstitious people you know."

He smiled back, "I'm not an original Destiny Islander but a Twilight Townie. And it's not funny so stop giggling. So what door-knob legends you Radiant Gardeners have?"

I thought about it for while and then replied, "Well supposedly a long time ago Radiant Garden used to cover in darkness and in that time the towns people forgot the true name and beauty of Radiant Garden so they called it Hollow Bastion. Then one day a hero came along. He was a Wielder of Light and unlocked the memories of the people and then the darkness went away. It awakened the memories of the people and Radiant Garden glittered again with those diamond fragments falling upon the town once again and now it looks like everlasting dawn." Talking about my own home made me fell sad, I missed the place a lot.

"That's a nice legend you know." Roxas looked at me. "You miss your old home yeah?"

I nodded.

"Why did you move then?"

"For my health, you know my breathing is somewhat _fragile_." I detested that word. "So my parents decided to move to a place filled with clear skies and fresh air not that Radiant Garden was polluted or anything, just a little cramped."

"Ok, so what do you think of the Destiny Islands?" he asked.

I never really thought about it much I guess it was nice a bit backwards and vast for small group of islands but that's because the blue oceans that separated us from the mainland. You had to take a ship onto the mainland, yeah that's right a ship not a boat, with your car in it and then travel around that's what we did when we moved over and our trip to Atlantica.

"It's a pretty nice place, great views, climate, bit isolated but nice," I answered.

"True, great beaches too. Life here is sweet I could say."

"Yeah school is nice, you guys are great friends, and its cool to have you has a best friend. But I guess life is….WOW! Look at that sunset!" I pointed to the beach.

A pink orange sun was slowly setting beyond the horizon, its rays casting a soft glow on everything it touches. Roxas and I, I swear were glowing. The ocean just glittered, the aqua waves moving smoothly and the white foam crashing on to the shore was quite soothing.

"It's glorious; it's so different compared to the other beaches. I owe you tons Roxas, the view is beautiful!"

I quickly started trying to paint the scenery I saw in front of me on the sheet.

"Yeah I know, just like you," he replied calmly, "Life is beautiful here."

"Yeah I agree life is beautiful."

Hey just a second. Did he just call me beautiful?

"Namine."

"Yeah," not mentioning the comment he said before.

"About what I was going to say at the Christmas dance…" he drifted.

I kept on painting letting him continue.

"Is that I like you."

I dropped my paint brush on the painting. Did I just hear what I thought I heard? I looked at him, he staring into the horizon; his face was bathed in the orange light, the deep azure colour of his eyes.

He looked at me and he opened his mouth to say something but it seemed like no sound came out, for some strange reason he was leaning closer to me and I felt compelled to move closer

It was not some deep passionate kiss you see in the movies, but more of soft gentle kiss, a sweet kiss.

But why was I kissing him? Why am I responding? I thought we were just best friends? But do I only see him as friend? If so why am I responding? He obviously sees me more then a friend and Roxas is pretty cute. Oh my holy sketch book that sounded so shallow.

Of course all this thinking happened in a couple seconds. Roxas was the one who broke the kiss. I had a wide-eyed shocked expression, I was like that for a few minutes and he had an embarrassed and guilty one. The next thing I knew he got up and stomped away muttering to himself.

"Wait! Roxas!" I ran after him as fast as I could and miraculously I caught up to him. "Don't you dare walk away from me." I said holding his hand with my other hand on my knees panting from the exertion. This action had a somewhat nostalgic feeling to it.

"Sorry Namine."

"For what?"

"…."

"First you confess, then kiss me and then run off, what am I supposed to think?!"

I started leading him again back to the tree.

"Why are you even doing this?! You seemed just as confused as I am!"

I think Roxas took my reaction as a rejection. I don't know what to really think. I like him but I don't know if I liked him that way. Why did he have to be so confusing?! He's sweet, cute, funny, a little cocky at times, a gentlemen when he wants to be. Listing them like that sounds like a perfect guy but he does have his flaws. But Axel is like that too. Ugh! So much to process. But the other day when he was mucking around with Selphie about skate boarding I felt a short pang of jealously, and when he saved me at the party I was upset after a while I was pretty grateful. As well as the other various times he saved me.

The more I thought the more I knew about my feelings towards him. But during my pondering I didn't realize the huge tree root peeping out of the sand and plus that I was wearing flip flops/thongs and I tripped over it, naturally.

"BAM!" My head smashed onto the Paopu tree trunk.

"Owww! My head!" I whined. I went to rub it with hand and I looked on my hand there was some blood. "Aww man great! Just great."

Roxas bent down onto his knees to look at my head but more hesitantly than usual. "That looks nasty Namine? Wait right here I'll get your stuff and some water to clean it."

A few minutes later he was back with my bag and my water jar filled with clean water. He helped me wash the wound. And it stung really badly.

"Hey careful there! It's tender."

"I will. Sorry I got no band aids or anything," he said guiltily.

"That's ok I think it'll heal on its own. Though I won't mind a kiss on my forehead," I replied cheekily. When did I become so bold? I've decided that Roxas and I should give it a try! Hey that rhymes and sounds pretty nice, Roxas and I.

I looked at me with a bizarre face one filled with confusion, joy and more guilt. Since when did he become so depressing?

He kissed me on the forehead and then said again, "Sorry."

I looked at him with a confused face, "Why do you keep apologizing?'

"I feel like the bad guy now, I didn't consider your feelings when I did that," he looked away guiltily, "I guess I'm no longer the knight in shining armour."

I just stared with a blank face at first.

"Can we still be friends though?"

Awwww Roxas is so cute when his confused and guilt ridden. I feel like a bad guy but he's making me just as confused still with all his mixed emotions or something.

I didn't reply though. At first I played with my finger in the sand and then I picked up the fallen Paopu fruit and handed over to him. Roxas just looked at me with an even more confused face.

I then told him, "Well I wouldn't mind having my destiny entwined with yours forever."

I then leaned over to kiss him on the lips softly before a beautiful sunset.

* * *

While Roxas and I were walking back to my house we were just talking like nothing ever happened, well maybe except that his arm was wrapped around my shoulders as it was getting a little cooler.

"So what does this make us Roxy?" I asked looking at his azure eyes.

He thought for a little while, "I don't really know, are we official?"

"Feels official enough for me," I replied, "Though I'm gonna have to tell my parents." Oh my dear holy sketch book how am I'm going to tell dad? He's going to get into First Class SOLDIER Cloud Strife mode and probably kill Roxas or at least mutilate him on the way.

"Don't worry you'll be fine, I'll be there anyway and don't call me Roxy, even though your officially my girlfriend now, Roxy is a no-no."

"Aww c'mon I gotta have some privilages Roxy."

"Pffft what about this Nami-chan?"

I was about to reply about the Nami-chan but snuck in a quick kiss. I pretty sure I could get used to this.

"Ok ok," I replied blushing. "But I'm more worried about school tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"Selphie. Axel. Sora"

His face then grew in to a look like when you found a worm in your apple.

"Oh shit." I hit him. "Oi!"

"We'll make it through, "I said sounding like we're going off to war.

"Yeah we will, we will survive!"

I laughed. I guess Roxas and I weren't exactly bold people. But I always thought of him a loud—ish. Well then again that's Sora.

When we finally reached my doorstep (a lot of things happen on doorsteps don't it?) I opened my bag and took out a sheet and gave it to him. It was of the painting of sunset.

"My gift from me to you."

"Thanks Nami-chan. Just a quick question though, why is it half finished?"

I only painted half of it. "So when we go back to that beach you could finish the other half."

"Ohhh does it have a title yet?"

"Nope, but when it's finished we'll think of one together." And I gave him a hug, a quick peck and went inside the house.

When he left I just slid down with a dreamy sigh

* * *

Roxas was walking home with a half finished painting in his hand. He looked at it more and couldn't wait to go back to the secret beach again. This was probably the best day in his life. Life sure is beautiful.

* * *

**A.N: WOW! It took 11 chapters for them to finally get together! And man I thought the previous chapter was corny, this chapter was clichéd ridden but it still did not come out as I would like after re-reading and editing more than a dozen times. Maybe I will consider re-typing this chapter again. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Support my foundation of more than 20 reviews! Lol XD Ok I just like to hear your thoughts about the story.**

**Paopu Fruits to AppleRbear and MsKittyCullen for reviewing so you can share it with someone you care about!**


	13. Chapter XII: Spilling the Beans

This Chapter is dedicated to Badhraa for being my twentieth reviewer! Feel the fluff readers!!! (warning if you do not like fluff do not read)

**Chapter XII: Spilling the Beans**

**

* * *

**

It was Monday again, therefore another day of school. School was one of those things that you love and hate at the same time in my opinion. You meet your friends there but you end up having to do work, but the again you usually don't end up doing work but by passing notes (and hopefully not hitting your trigonometry teacher in the head).

But today I'm a little eager for school. Not only because the last couple of days are bludges (Christmas is just under a fortnight's time) but that Roxas and I are officially going out and I can't wait to see him.

Oh my holy sketchbook that sounded so girly! I never really thought of my self as a 'girly'. I just draw, dress up as a girl but I never really did the make up, tons of jewelry, the whole caboodle. But today I was a little more self conscious. I checked the mirror several times to see if my uniform was perfect, not that uniforms are made to look good.

"Namine, is something wrong?" asked mum, who was once again cooking.

"No, why?"

"You seem ummm preoccupied this morning."

"Really? Well I gotta go now." I started to walk off, trying to make a quick get away. I was never really good at lying, just avoiding the truth.

"Ohh ok. But isn't it a bit early."

"Just wanna do some extra homework at school, need to go to the library. Bye mum." I left as quickly as possible.

"Bye Namine." I heard her reply after leaving.

I was at the corner when Roxas came over with skateboard and a somewhat determined look on his face.

"Hi Namine," he panted, having one foot off his black and white checkered board. We hugged and shared another kiss. In a way all these things came so natural that it was almost scary. It felt like we were going out for months instead of just beginning. Now that's just really weird.

He picked up his skateboard and held it one hand. And held out his other towards me. I just stared.

He blushed slightly, "Would you like me to carry your bag?"

Awwww how cute. On Mondays my bag is always heavy and today it was extra heavy, so heavy that I didn't use my normal messenger bag but a pink backpack with white bunnies.

"How would you hold my hand then?" I teased. Sometimes I'm so cruel and evil that I don't feel like I deserve him.

He then took my bag and grabbed his smaller bag. Roxas looked up to me as if for permission. I nodded and he put puny bag in my humongous bag. And then he put my bag. And the site was one to behold. I wished I had a camera on me as it was a spiky blond hair blue eyed skater boy carrying a pink and white bunny bag.

Roxas then held my hand in his free hand and the other holding his skateboard and started walking to school.

"Wow," I exclaimed softly.

"You didn't think I was nice guy did you?" he chuckled back.

"To be honest not really at first, but now I see you're an actually and big, warm, softy at heart."

"Don't tell that to Axel or Sora or else they're never gonna leave me alone."

"Cross my heart and swear to my holy sketchbook that I won't tell. But I'll say they'll find out soon enough."

"We will survive." Reminding me of last night's conversation. Those were sweet yet bizarre memories. Too think I once said Roxas will never be my first kiss. Ohhh dear what is happening to me?

"Uhhh earth to Namine, wake up," he called out.

"Oops sorry." We were only about three minutes away from school now but as I seemed to be walking slower than usual I'll still arrive on time funnily enough.

"Soo why were you rushing?" I asked curiously.

"Well I was planning to meet up with you at the corner but you were already there by the time I left, so I skated extra hard you could say." At this point he would usually scratch behind his neck in this kind of situation when his embarrassed just like Sora and Axel.

"Awww were you planning to walk me to school?"

He slightly nodded with pink tingeing his face again.

"Awww you're so cute." and I hugged him extra tightly. Oh dear the girlyness is taking over.

* * *

By the time we were at Destiny High the bell had already gone so Roxas and I just went to the corridors to join our classes. In the corridors there were students pointing, gaping and sniggering at us. I wasn't exactly sure why though but I'll presume it was because Roxas was carrying my adorable bag.

During all my classes I have been attempting to avoid the _subject_ with my friends. I don't know why but it just doesn't feel right. It wasn't the fact Roxas and I were dating it just felt weird talking about myself and being their subject of curiosity. Computer class was ok, beside the fact that Mr Highwind said swore five times in one sentence but Sora kept giving me funny looks and Olette had a dreamy expression on her face (hope it's about Hayner). On the other hand English was a nightmare. Kairi, Selphie and Tidus were all in it. And as expected they attacked me with a vengeance.

"Roxas and you are dating? And you didn't tell _me_!" exclaimed Kairi.

"…" I said nothing, just simply blushing in my seat.

"So what base are you guys up to?!" Selphie practically screamed.

"Ewww Selphie I don't think Roxas and Namine are like that…." replied Kairi but she looked at me in a curious way.

"…"

"Aww c'mon, details Namine! Details!"

I finally answered blandly, "We went to the beach, he confessed and we started going out. That's all."

"Aww that's all, I bet your hiding the juicy stuff," whined Selphie.

"Give the girl a break Selphie. But I bet you ten bucks that Roxas stuffed up, deliberated and screwed up again in the attempt," stated Tidus.

Wow he was pretty close.

"No he won't, Roxas, the dark prince of the Organization XIII, stuff up? That's something you would do Tidus. So how are you and Yuna?" Selphie got distracted.

I shot Tidus a thankful glance but I didn't think he saw it as he was currently being interrogated by Selphie.

I turned around saw Kairi with her hands on her hips, "Selphie my have been distracted but you watch out when lunch comes around, cos you and Roxas ain't gonna survive it." Now that sounded scary.

When it was lunch time I walked to out normal table beneath the palm trees and saw the whole gang already there including Roxas whom by the looks of it seemed to be harassed by Axel and Sora and the occasional Riku and Hayner. Tidus wasn't even there. I bet he's off with Yuna.

I walked towards the table but this time it felt different, like as if people were watching me, glaring at me. I didn't check because I was too scared for absolutely no reason. I plodded myself next to Roxas.

"OOOOOOOOHHHH," vocalized our group. Some of the guys from our group and Organization XIII even whooped and wolf whistled.

And Roxas and I just buried our red faces in our hands.

We were like that until I finally spoke up, "How does practically the whole school know? I know it's small and everything but still? And is it just me all walking in the yard now feels like someone is gonna attack you any second now?"

Some of the guys just chuckled but Selphie, Olette and Kairi were grinning.

"Well you see, Roxas was on of the most popular eligible bachelor in the school, awesome rep and the dark prince of the Organization XIII," commented Axel waving his long arms around.

I looked at him with a dumbfounded face. Roxas had a reputation like that? I would've cracked up laughing right then but I would either end up like and idiot or coughing. Yet Axel said in a not so Axel serious tone and face. I looked at Roxas next to me and he just shrugged.

"So what's with the killer intent floating around the school and how come I never heard about the dark prince of the Organization XIII thing before?"

"Awww c'mon put two in two together Namine, ewww that sounded wrong," Selphie got whacked by Kairi, "Roxas, the most wanted guy of sorts and you end up with him."

It finally clicked in my mind; I swear a little light bulb just lit in my head. I then felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. I looked up at Roxas and gave him a small smile.

Again everyone 'ohhhhhhed' and Hayner was waggling his eyebrows. Roxas then picked up his apple and threw it at him which Sora caught right before it hit his face.

"So Namine are you coming to the actual Christmas party at Kairi's place?" Sora asked.

"Uhhh."

"Your family is invited as well, since that you and Roxas are dating, plus that you are our friend you have to join in the tradition."

"Ummm I'll ask."

"That's great."

* * *

After school Roxas was walking me home, just like what a real boyfriend and girlfriend would do. I still can't believe we were dating, it was so dreamy….what in my holy sketchbook am I saying?

"You seem to be having pleasant thoughts."

"Huh, yeah." I held him tightly.

"That's nice, I'm happy when you're happy." _(A.N that is so cheesy)_

"Well since Christmas is soon, I guess I gotta go shopping. Doesn't it feel great to know we only have this week of school and then a vacation?"

"Yeah it does," he replied with a sweet, calm face I never really seen on him before. "So do you think you can go to Kairi's Christmas party? It's at her house you know. Huge and massive, being the mayor's daughter and all."

"Yeah I probably could, my parent's probably like to meet everyone else's parent too. Now that you mention it I have to officially introduce you to my parents."

"But your parents already know me Namine," he said with a worried look.

"But they don't know you as my boyfriend yet." I beamed him a bright smiled and he softened a bit. I continued on, "Don't worry you'll be fine, like you said you already met my parents."

I grabbed his arm and lead him to my house enthusiastically.

When we were around the corner from my house we could see bright lights flashing from my house. Flashing neon blue, electric blue many blues. I thought of the worst so I began running.

But when we arrived there was mum tending her geraniums, doing normal things and then I saw dad with goggles on, his spiky hair looking spikier than usual and hedge trimmings over the floor and himself. He was also holding his First Tusrugi in a threatening way.

Roxas gulped.

"Hi Daddy, how's life? And what's with the sword?"

He took oh the goggles and stabbed the sword into the garden deep enough that it would stand up by itself.

"Cloud don't destroy the lawn," mum called out.

"I know Tifa, life's the same Namine, but my gut tells me that something is going to change," he glared at Roxas. "And I was just trimming the hedge with First Tsurugi, works better than the shearers," saying as if it was a perfectly normal think to trim the hedge with a five foot sword.

"Hi Cloud," greeted Roxas as he was shaking dad's hand.

"Well since we all finished tending the garden why don't we go inside for a drink and a bite to eat," said mum.

"That'll be nice Tifa," replied Roxas. He seemed really nervous.

We followed them in, I placed my bunny bag on the floor beside the couch and then took a seat in the kitchen with Roxas while mum was pouring juice in our glasses and dad set up some biscuits out until they both took a seat at the table too.

"So are you and Roxas going out?" mum suddenly blurted out, like she was a teenage girl.

Dad's juice just spurted his juice out …..he didn't see that I was holding hands with Roxas?

Roxas looked really nervous, and was blushing deeply. But he simply nodded. I felt my face heat up but I think my body pumped up a good dose of adrenaline to keep me going.

"Yep, we're going out. Is that ok with you mum? Dad?"

Mum just laughed with glee (maybe this is starting to freak me out) but dad on the other hand was dead silent. Please tell me he didn't have a heart attack right there on the chair.

"Of course its fine, I know Roxas is a very nice boy. Aren't you Roxas?"

Roxas finally spoke, "Of course I am Tifa."

Dad _cleared _his throat a bit and then asked, "Sooo how long have you two been going out?" he glared at me a bit but his glare towards Roxas was damn scary, icy with that mako blue radiating.

"Well only since yesterday technically," I answered since Roxas still seemed paralysed.

"Really?"

"Yeah he confessed yesterday," I innocently replied tingeing pink a little. Roxas on the other hand became a deeper shade of red if that was possible.

"Oh really? Was it at the beach?" dad grinned or smirked or scowled, sometimes his facial expressions are really hard to tell apart from that usual poker face his. "Well Roxas why don't you come out with me to the front yard. You know a man to man talk." He stood up and started walking to the entrance silently.

"Yes sir." Roxas shuffled out.

When they were outside mum howled with laughter. I looked at her confused.

"I have never seen your father like that in my life ever before."

"Huh?"

"So concerned and so much killer intent radiating."

That was dad's killer intent piercing the silence of the conversation.

"Isn't he always concerned? I hope Roxas is ok."

"Of course he's concerned but he always knew you would be ok just this time there's an outside factor. Roxas would only probably threatened with First Tsurugi. Nothing major."

Nothing major, a huge massive sword point at your by a former SOLDIER, nothing major?

Roxas and dad then came back into the house both looking ok (alright Roxas looked a bit disheveled) but nonetheless have _compromised_ or something. Well at least dad didn't go in First Class SOLDIER Cloud Strife mode.

"Soooo Kairi asked if you would like to come to her Christmas party, aka the Mayor's Christmas party?" Roxas asked so casually.

* * *

At the Christmas Party all the adults were being adults, talking and standing around. It wasn't a very formal Christmas party so everyone was dressed up casually. I for one was wearing a denim skirt with a lace camisole and angel earrings.

Exchanging presents was like exchanging presents like every other place. No special Destiny Islander hoodoo. Kairi as she was 'holding' the party got the most. But the most prettiest gift was not the new expensive car her dad the Mayor gave her but a small bracelet Sora made, the charms spelled out 'I love you', with a flower, crown, key and Paopu fruit charms in between each word. Every girl in the room (including me) immediately felt a pang of jealousy.

As the party went on, I was trying to find the right time to give Roxas his present. I know that exchanging gifts are meant to be a caring is sharing thing but I wanted to do this in private.

"Hey Namine!" Roxas called out as he was walking towards me with drinks.

"Thanks." I grabbed the drinks.

"Do you want to go out for a walk? It's getting a little stuffy here."

"Sure."

We moved out and walked around Kairi's huge _backyard _(it was more like a park). Just walking in silence enjoying the view. She had the most wonderful rose garden, on edge of a cliff. Her house were one of those houses that looked like they could go on forever but all of the sudden stop right at the ocean; just twenty meters above it. It was a full moon and the reflection of it in the sea was brilliant. A bright silver disc upon the watery mirror.

We took a seat on a bench that so conveniently presented itself and I took out a small white box with a red and gold bow out of my pocket.

"Merry Christmas Roxas." And I handed it out to him.

He held the box with a wide eyed stare and grin. Opened it and revealed a white sweat band with a cross (that symbol thing that's always on him) and sketchbook embroidered on it. He put it on then he took it off and flipped it inside out which exposed embroidered letters of **_R & N 4EVA_**.

"Thanks Namine."

He then gave me a warm hug and a sweet kiss.

"Did you make it?"

"Yep," I announced proudly.

"I didn't know you can sew," he stated in an astonished way.

"Hmmph I'm a girl of many talents."

"Of course you are," he replied sarcastically.

Before I could reply to that he was fumbling in his pockets for something. When he found it he said, "Merry Christmas to you too Namine. Sorry mine isn't as special as yours."

He passed me a small blue, shimmery box with a silver bow. I opened it and there was a silver necklace with a crystal star pendant glimmering in the moonlight. My mouth just fell open.

"It's beautiful Roxas." I hugged him too but I gave him the most passion filled kiss ever.

When we finally broke up he looked pretty smug yet also very embarrassed at the same time. Who ever thought that this guy was a softy.

"Here let me help you put it on."

He took out the necklace placed it gently around my neck. The star sparkled on my chest.

"You look beautiful, I think I did a great job choosing it. It brings the best out of your eyes," he said smugly.

"Aren't you modest," I teased.

But instead of replying he kissed me again. Winding his arms around my waist and holding me close, while my hands found their around his neck.

We just sat on that bench surrounded by roses kissing each other while the moon smiled upon us.

It was definitely the best Christmas I've ever had.

* * *

**A.N: My holy sketchbook, Christmas love, how cliché awww. This chapter seems more like a filler than an actual chapter to me. Would've updated last week but my mum recently discovered the world of internet (in the watching films sense) and kept me off the computer. Oh yeah I couldn't help but end this chapter on a sappy note. **

**Cookies to MsKittyCullen, AppleRbear and Badhraa for reviewing. Thanks for making my foundation of 20 reviews come true lolz. **

_**Please Review! **_


	14. Chapter XIII: Bittersweet

**Chapter XIII: Bittersweet**

**

* * *

**

It is apparently Spring here on the Destiny Islands but the temperature feels exactly the say to me. Once again I was day dreaming in English (or maybe napping, lately I have been feeling very fatigued or stressed out since exams were near i guess) and again my friends were giving me funny looks (especially Selphie, she has one very dirty mind). I mean Roxas and I have been going out for what felt like forever and it's old news. But then again I still can't believe that I am dating Roxas.

Roxas and I are dating.

Roxas and I are dating.

Repeating that one phrase sends shivers of delight down my spine. During the fifth month of our relationship and for that 'anniversary thing' that couples do he finally brought me over to his home. It may not sound very special to everyone but the only people that ever had been to his home was Sora and Axel. Unbelievably no else has never been there even though he has been living at the Destiny Islands for like over five years.

* * *

_One fine weekend Roxas and I were strolling down Destiny Street just mucking around._

"_Hey Namine since tomorrow is commends the fifth month of our relationship do you wanna come over to my place?"_

_We have been going out for five months already?_

_Roxas who seemed to realize something from my silence and said, "You don't remember our anniversary." Showing a feign expression of shock. "Well that's weird shouldn't it be the other way around?"_

_I laughed, "Yeah I think it's meant to be that way but I don't mind, I want to see the mysterious haunted mansion Roxas lives in."_

"_Who told you anything about a haunted mansion? I don't even live in a haunted mansion."_

"_Ohhh a certain pyromaniac."_

_I then heard him mutter something along the lines of, "I gonna burn that guy down to hell."_

_The next day we were walking to his home. It was a block away from Sora's and two blocks away from the skate park, how convenient for him. When we were finally in front of it the first thing I noticed was that it was huge. I mean bigger than Selphie's but smaller than Kairi's._

"_Wow! It's huge!"_

"_It's no big deal you know."_

"_What do you mean it's no big deal? How come you have this humungo jumbo house yet you always come to my little matchbox house."_

"_Well come to think of it, your home is like becoming my second home, quaint and cosy. Plus your mum is the best cook I've ever met."_

"_Really? What about your own mum?" I asked while he was opening the door._

_We entered and his home was very beautiful. Tastefully decorated with antiques, fine paintings in which I oogled at and he chuckled at me. And to think that he has such a beautiful house, yet know one to share it with._

"_I can't even remember the last time I had mum's cooking."_

"_Aww I bet she is a great cook."_

"_I doubt it though, being a scientist of sorts."_

_Roxas showed me around his house and like the entrance it was very stylish. Though the only small problem was the skateboards left all over the place. By the television, underneath the dining table, everywhere!_

"_You have so many skateboards and I thought you only had one!"_

"_Well you see it's umm convenient to skate around such a huge house."_

"_How do you clean this place?"_

"_A housekeeper comes once a week to clean."_

"_Wow! You have a housekeeper too. I bet they even cook for you." Walking to the backyard._

"_Nahhh I cook for myself."_

"_You can cook? Why don't you ever cook for me?" I was astonished.  
_

_He shrugged, "I don't think you'll like what I cook."_

"_I'll never know if you don't let me try."_

"_Next time then. And this is my backyard. Not as big as Kairi's but nice enough to have a tennis court, a Japanese garden, veggie patch, and my private skate ramp and BMX bike track."_

"_Not big?! You've seen my backyard which is like a quarter of the size and looks like a jungle." Roxas laughed at that._

_Next he led me upstairs to his bedroom_

_DUN DUN DAHHH!_

_I thought it would be a pig sty (the generic guys bedroom, I mean Sora's looked like it got nuked and Riku's was under a mountain junk but I guess Axel's was the worst, it looked like his room was on fire and he tried to build it again from the remains)._

_But Roxas' was incredibly neat and massive. One wall typically enough was filled with skateboards neatly organized by colour, I guess they were collectors skateboards while amidst it all was a huge flat screen TV with several gaming consoles connected to it. On the far end was his desk facing the window which had the view of the beach like many houses on the Destiny Islands with a few books and a laptop sprawled on top. In the middle of the room was his bed and a bean bag in front of it. But still there was a few skateboards lying around._

_How many does this guy need?!_

"_Cool room!" which of course was an understatement._

"_Thanks, I spend most of time in this room of the whole house."_

_I didn't really hear that but was drawn to something next to his desk that looked like a canvas. Roxas seemed to have realized this and rushed forwards towards the canvas and stood defensively in front of it._

"_No touchy," he declared._

"_Why not?" I whined, "Just a little peek for the grand master young grasshopper."_

"_Nope."_

_I then tried push may way by force but naturally I didn't get anywhere near it. He was practically holding me back with one hand. Roxas then started pushing me away from his painting with a cheeky and playful smile dancing upon his lips (I'll get him back one day) and across the room. I was powerless against him. WHY AM I SO WEAK?!!!!_

_Soon about halfway I across the room I stepped on something and slipped. It was one of the many skateboards owned by Roxas. I fell backwards and was saved not by Roxas (unexpectedly) but by his comfy bean bag, he on the other hand was hit by the skateboard and tripped over and fell ungracefully on top of me._

_I laughed, "That's why you shouldn't leave your stuff all over the place." Not realizing the awkward position we were in. I was so naïve at the time._

_He smiled meekly. I looked at his deep, azure eyes and stared at the light pink blush forming on his cheeks. His warm breath upon my face and unfamiliar weight on top of my body. It was then I realized the ummm tension in the air. I raised my eyebrows up and gave him a small smile. Roxas then immediately blushed and got up, looking a little embarrassed. _

_Damn those teenage hormones!_

_I got up too, leaving the comfortable bean bag alone on the floor and went to hug Roxas from behind._

"_I love you," I told him._

"_I know you do, and I you." He turned around in my arms, tilted my chin and kissed me softly._

"_Thanks," I sighed after breaking it up. "Can I see the painting now?" I pleaded with my eyes wide and mouth slightly pouting._

"_I have seemed to have failed distracting you. I'm such a sucker these days. Ok you can take a look," he said in defeat and waved at the canvas._

"_You're not a sucker Roxas, just a gentleman," I replied and happily skipped to the canvas (yes skipped, his room was that big I could skip)._

_I grabbed hold of the white linen draping the canvas and swiftly flung it off in a dramatic fashion._

_I gasped._

_The image was incomplete yet it was of a girl (who appeared to be me) staring at the to the viewer with an innocent look and a sketchbook on my lap. _

"_It's beautiful Roxas."_

"_Thanks, but it's not finished yet."_

"_Why did you paint it?"_

_He looked at the ground and started rolling the skateboard with his foot. "It was supposed to be a gift for you," he replied bashfully._

_I giggled, "Awww thanks." I gave him another hug._

_While we hugged and started making out (oh my holy sketchbook that sounds so weird, who would ever thought the innocent Namine would be doing this. What the heck since when did I call myself innocent? Ok Namine stop babbling to yourself) his computer started saying, "You got mail."_

_We finally let go of each other and I finally manage to get a breath of air for myself._

"_Who still has that email notification these days Roxas?"_

"_I do, I call it retro."_

"_Whatever. Who's it from?"_

"_My parents, they're about call in."_

"_Huh?"_

_And right then the massive TV amidst the skateboard collection switched on by itself. The picture on the screen was of a handsome blond hair man and elegant blue haired woman. But soon I was proven wrong._

"_ROXAS TURN ON THE BLOODY CAMERA!" she screamed._

"_Yes mum!" he squeaked. Roxas clicked a few things on his computer and then stood next to me in front of the TV._

_Then the expressions of Roxas' parents turned into ones of surprise._

"_Well who is this pretty lady here?" commented his father_

_I blushed and replied, "Hello Mr Hikari. My name is Namine Strife."_

"_Ohhh I know you, Roxas has said a lot about you in his emails," replied Mrs Hikari._

"_Really?" I asked eagerly._

"_Yes, yes you're his girlfriend right?" she answered._

_I immediately went another shade redder._

"_Aww she's so cute."_

"_Roxas has a girlfriend? How come I've never heard of this Aqua? Roxas? Honestly no offence Namine what were you on when you started dating my idiot son?"_

"_Oi! Watch what you are saying old man," retaliated Roxas._

_I laughed along with Mrs Hikari._

"_Aww c'mon Venny, Roxas is a very nice boy."_

"_Don't call me Venny Aqua, it's Ventus or Ven."_

_While Roxas' parents seem to be engrossed by their own petty debate Roxas whispered to me, "Well you have now acquainted with my doorknob parents who supposedly are brilliant scientists."_

"_That's not very nice," I answered back._

"_Yeah what she said," stated Mr Hikari who was listening to our conversation over the channel. "I guess we haven't introduced ourselves to young Namine here, have we Aqua?"_

"_Nope."_

_Mr Hikari cleared his throat and began, "Hello Namine I'm Roxas' father Ventus Hikari and this is my wife.."_

"_Aqua Hikari, Roxas' mother. It is a pleasure to meet you," Aqua finished._

_They were so adorable, playful for one second and elegant the next. While they were introducing themselves I managed to get a better look of Roxas' parents._

_Aqua was a very pretty woman, a cool calm motherly face. Not a motherly as mum though. But she had the most unusual hair I've seen so far I think (well maybe except Riku who has silver hair at the age of eighteen)but her hair was the colour of the ocean, a peacock blue. Ventus on the other hand looked exactly like Roxas. Actually the other way around. He was a more mature looking Roxas. It made my face a little warmer. Roxas definitely took after his father._

"_A pleasure to meet you too."_

"_Thankyou very much Namine, sorry for not being able to meet you in person. As scientists we are required to travel a lot," said Aqua._

"_That's ok."_

"_And Roxas sweetie did you receive a parcel yet?"_

"_Nope."_

"_When you do open it and there would be two rare antiques, there is an intricate black blade like key and a floral white counterpart. Carefully place them in the hallway along with the shield and staff. It is a nice addition to the collection," continued Ventus._

"_Sure dad," replied Roxas for the first time in a friendly tone._

"_Oh yeah if I were you Namine watch out for my boy in more ways than one, I recommend you to dump him." Ventus winked. "Ok we gotta go, we need to get to the mountain summit by noon."_

"_Bye! Take care Namine. Roxas we'll be back for the summer holidays and mummy is sorry that we can't make it too your birthday. Take care sweetie," Roxas' parents said before switching off. They were too quick so Roxas wasn't able to reply to the previous comment._

"_Now you have met my parents formally," he sighed._

"_I think they're very nice."_

"_More like friendly idiots."_

"_You're so cruel."_

"_Maybe I am. So what do you wanna do now dearest Namine?" he smiled cheekily._

_

* * *

_

"Namine wake up" I heard a voice call to me. They started shaking me but I tried to wave them off.

"Wake up Nami-chan," I familiar seductive voice call out and I bolted straight up in my chair.

"Huh what?" I looked around and the class was empty except for my friends and Roxas.

"You seemed to be having pleasant dreams in English class Namine," commented Roxas noting the drool on my white shirt.

"What was it about? Hot sex with Mr Skater boy over there!" Selphie butted in.

"NO! Of course not," I rejected vehemently. I was actually dreaming about the weird karaoke songs Roxas and I sang after we 'met' with his parents.

"Fuck off Selphie," growled Roxas, I never seen him so angry before but he did look pretty cute like that. "Namine wouldn't think of something like that."

The rest of the group seemed to agree and nodded their heads.

"You should be glad if she thinks that way Mr Dark Prince!"

Roxas immediately went a crimson shade of red and started sweating.

"Ohh you pervert Roxas!" Axel punched him.

"Ow!"

"Well it's your eighteenth birthday soon what do you wanna do about it?" Sora lazily asked.

"I donno shouldn't we study for our exams and stuff," Roxas answered.

"Don't be such a nerd dude, lets chill out for your birthday," said Hayner.

"I donno then. Surprise me." He smiled at everyone.

* * *

We held a surprise birthday party for Roxas at the beach. Inviting the Organization XIII too. All of us in our swimwear, playing volleyball (I didn't actually play, naturally, nor did I go into the water since the pool incident) and just having a barbeque.

Funnily enough Roxas was really surprise,even questioning the fact that I made him change into his board shorts for no reason or so he thought.

As the party wore on throughout the afternoon we just naturally partied, I know that sounds really lame it was true.

I got tired very soon and decided to take a breather by the sea, watching the crystal blue waves roll in and out, tickling my toes. Roxas came to sit next to me while the others, again started another card game and I could hear Luxord was kicking their asses.

"So do you like your birthday Roxie?" I asked

"I certainly did Nami-chan. But why did you wear your bikini if you weren't swimming?" he asked innocently taking a abnormaly long good look.

"I'll look odd I guess."

"Don't be shy, do what your heart tells you."

"I'm not shy. And I follow my heart everywhere. And it lead me too you." It started to become dimmer and the light fading quick. "What time is Roxas?"

"I think about four. Why?"

I started gasping for air, coughing loudly. Huge racking coughs. My chest was hurting too. My vision was blurring.

"Namine are you alright?! Namaine!" I could feel Roxas shaking my shoulders.

Then I heard the pitter patter of feet running towards me and the blurred shapes that appeared to be my friends. Why were they so quiet when they ran here?

I could hear the faint murmuring of voices, yet the blurred shapes seemed like they were screaming. My lungs were screaming for air. I couldn't even cough anymore since I felt like not air was getting through my throat and my chest pained even more.

Somebody get rid of the pain…

It then went black, blacker than nothing.

* * *

**A.N: First part I wanted to add some sexual tension lol that sounded so weird. Hope you liked the random bits of fluff. Second part No Comment.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Hugs to Badhraa and AppleRbear**


	15. Chapter XIV: Crash and Burn

**Chapter XIV: Bitter**

**

* * *

**

**Roxas' Point of View**

She started coughing. At first I thought it was one of her normal fits but the next thing I know she was groaning in pain.

"Namine! Namine!" I yelled, shaking her. This wasn't one of her normal coughs. She was gasping for air, her face convulsed in pain. It made me feel pained too. This moment in time felt like it lasted forever but I knew it didn't. She continued to cough and then hack blood on me. Small droplets of red on my shirt and trailing down the edges of her small mouth.

My friends must have been around me but I didn't realize and soon the ambulance arrived.

* * *

The whole gang was in the waiting room while the nurses and doctors rushed Namine in doing whatever they were doing. I didn't really know what was happening. I felt lost and useless. I couldn't really do anything the help her. But I wasn't the only one who felt that. My friends around, who are also Namine friends seemed to be feeling what I was feeling.

"Roxas," a quiet voice called out.

"Huh?" looking up.

It was Kairi who was speaking. "Have you called Namine's parents?"

I was so caught up and worried about Namine I didn't even call her parents. What kind of boyfriend am I? I stood and walked into the corridor digging around my pocket for my phone. I found it and dialed her home number, praying that Tifa would pick up.

Ring Ring, Ring Ring!

"Hello," replied a feminine voice, I assumed it was Tifa.

"Hi Tifa the is Roxas."

"Oh hello Roxas, is something wrong?" she could hear a strangeness in my voice.

"Yeah, it's Namine," my voice all somber.

It was three o'clock in the morning and most of my friends have already left. But that was after Cloud and Tifa persuaded them to go. They tried to persuade me to go home too, but I told them that no one was home and I wanted to wait with them. With that Tifa's face softened, even Cloud's. I would've laughed at him normally but this wasn't place or time to do so.

"Hello Cloud, Tifa." A lady walked up to us. It appeared to be the school nurse Miss Gainsborough, she also worked in the hospital?

"Yes," replied Cloud looking up. "Oh Aerith. How are you? It's good but not good to see you."

He said this in a familiar way. Oh yeah he met her when I crashed into Namine nearly a year ago.

"Hello Aerith. Long time no see," answered Tifa in a weary voice. There must be some history here.

"True. We have some news about her condition."

They're tired eyes went wide with anticipation, fear and hope, like mine.

"Namine's condition has stabled and is fine for the moment," she replied in a well rehearsed professional voice, "And you are able to visit her now but she is asleep."

She led us through the extremely white corridors that had the smell of disinfectant wafting off it and into a plain white room. It was a white room at least. Namine likes white a lot but I don't believe in this context.

I looked at the fragile girl, paler than usual and an oxygen mask around her face, obscuring the beauty that was underneath, her hair was matted and messed. I just wanted to run up to her and wake her up and tell her to stop joking around. I wonder if that sleeping beauty thing works…but this is not a situation to think like this.

I have seen Namine weak, fragile, scared, shy, even looking dead but here we knew she was alive but it was worse this time.

I felt bad. Bad isn't the word I am looking for as I don't think there is a word to describe how I felt. But I felt even worse when I looked at Cloud and Tifa. I couldn't even compare to what they were feeling. Cloud and Tifa knelt beside the bed and held her hand. I wanted to do that too but I felt that I shouldn't.

Tifa turned her head around and then said, "Aerith what did you mean by _at the moment_?"

Miss Gainsborough's face immediately went from the usually friendly face of hers into a cold professional face. She looked at me with a gaze that meant 'Roxas could you please leave the room for the moment'.

I was about to leave but instead I walked up to the bed and held Namine's other hand and put my mouth closed to her ear and whispered, "I love you." I left the room after.

I never thought I would actually say that. It was the first time I actually said I love you to her. But I never thought she would be asleep and in hospital nor did I think her parents would be less than a two meters away when I would finally say it but if I didn't say it then when wouldi. I think I was poured my heart and soul into those three over said words which really meant what the mean when you say it.

I made myself as comfortable as I could on the hard wooden chair outside her room in the corridor. I didn't know how long I sat there as I just watched nurses up and down the corridor. Doctors walking purposefully with folders in their arms and the occasional patient wandering around looking loss and mother-hen like nurses running towards them trying to help.

While I was observing the surroundings around me, getting lost within it, a sound woke me up from my trance. Somebody was crying.

It was coming from Namine's room.

It was Tifa's crying.

This wasn't the kind of cry r when you got hurt or when you lost something.

This sound was the sound which had itself immersed with pain, loss and sadness. It was heartbreaking. But the thing now was that I didn't know why she was crying.

I entered the room knowing that I probably wasn't allowed too but I had to know. In the room there was Miss Gainborough all rigid in her professional demeanor but the main focus of the room was the atmosphere. It was saturated in sadness to an almost morbid point.

There next to Namine's bed was Tifa crying like there was no tomorrow. Her usually beautiful face was contorted in fear and sadness. Her tears were practically racing down her face and soaking her top and Cloud's who was comforting her but his usual expressionless stern face looked more rigid and rock like. But it was betrayed by the small trail of tears sliding down his face.

Just looking at them made me more scared and worried. I was to scared to ask them what was wrong for it trigger another pang of sorrow so I asked Miss Gainsborough.

"Umm Dr."

"You can call me Aerith Roxas it's ok. I know you and Namine are very close."

"Thankyou. How is Namine?" I asked in a quiet voice, so quiet that only Aerith would hear but I don't think Namine's parents would hear since they were crying to much that I don't think they even noticed me entering the room.

"I don't know how to say this in a nice way Roxas but I'll say it to you like I how I said it to her parents."

She paused and I waited for her to continue.

"Namine has cancer."

The world around me began to crash and burn.

* * *

**Namine's Point of View**

I could hear the sounds of many people walking outside my room. The squeaks of rubber wheels against a lino floor. The smell of the room was unfamiliar, it was too much like bleach and disinfectant yet there were the faint smells or hibiscus, freesia and roses.

I opened one blue eye of mine to get a look of my surroundings. I then realized there was an oxygen mask on my face and tried to pull it of.

"Shhh Namine don't do that," said a nice familiar voice and his familiar strong hands preventing me to pull it any further. He then let got when he thought I knew I had to stop but instead I tricked him and took the thing off anyway.

He sighed. I took good long look at Roxas. Not the usual oh my holy sketch book I can't believe I got the Dark Prince of Destiny High as a boyfriend but a look of seeing how he was doing.

In simple he looked tired. Very tired. His hair was all messy, his clothes and the black eye bags beneath his usual clear deep, azure eyes were now puffy red. Has he been crying?

I was about to speak but he spoke before me.

"Don't worry your at the Royal Destiny Hospital. And if you were wondering about all the flowers and cards, it from all our friends and few of the teachers too. They're all get well cards."

I noticed the faint smell of flowers but now that I took a proper good look around the room it was indeed a hospital room and I looked at the table next to me and the shelves there were all the flowers emitting the sweet fragrance and a lot of cards. All hand made of course trying to keep up my arty experience.

"Your parents have gone to get a coffee, they'll be back soon."

I then finally spoke, "What happened Roxas? Why do you look so tired?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remember your birthday party, then talking to you at the beach and I felt like I couldn't breath anymore." A flood of memories came to me. The pain stood out the most though.

"That's all?"

"Mmhhmm." I nodded.

He sighed. he was exhausted , "Yesterday at the party while we were talking at the beach you started coughing. It wasn't your usual fit but loud rasping coughs. You then seemed to be in pain. We weren't sure. Then by the time the rest of the group made it to where we were you were coughing blood. A few seconds later you stopped coughing and went silent but your were going blue but thankfully Sora called the ambulance which came about a minute after that."

"I remember you calling my name and the footsteps of the others at the beach but then it went black."

Roxas looked scared and worried.

"Most of our friends stayed at the hospital until twelve but I called your parents and they persuaded them to go home and have some rest. They tried that on me too but I refused."

"Why?"

"I love you. That's why."

That was the first time I ever heard him say those three words. So cliche yet true. I looked at his weary eyes and for that one moment they seemed excited and alive.

"You look surprised. But then again the first time I told you was probably ten hours ago when your parents and I were allowed to visit you."

"You said that in front of my parents?" I was shocked.

"Yeah I can't believe myself too, it now or never or so I thought."

"What do you mean now or never?"I questioned him fervently, "It's not exactly romantic, I'm not going to disappear anytime soon I believe." I was starting to feel very tired. Did they pump me up full of drugs?

"…"

"Are you going to answer my question Roxas? Why am I still here? I feel as fit as a horse though a little tired."

He didn't answer my question, instead he kissed me. It wasn't those sweet kisses he usually gave that were delectable and soft but a hard passionate kiss like there was no tomorrow. He was pouring his heart and soul into it. I just responded as usual but I soon got caught up in it too.

"Ahem," coughed somebody.

We broke apart. Roxas took a quick look and left the room. I turned my head and saw dad and mum looking equally as tired as Roxas maybe even more.

"Don't be angry at Roxas dad!" I pleaded.

Mum smiled looking pleased yet very worn out. Dad softened a bit, which was unexpected. They took a seat where Roxas sat before.

"He's a nice boy Namine, you're very lucky to have him," stated dad who was drained out but it was really serious.

I gasped. Mum laughed weakly.

"Yes Roxas stayed here all night, but we're trying t convince to him to go home and have some rest, study for the exams. It's not like you're leaving soon. You still got some time."

"What?! I have to stay here still. But I feel better breathing well and everything. Oh my holy sketch book I have to study for my exams!" I was really getting worried now.

"Don't overexert yourself Namine," flustered mum.

"What do you mean? My future depends on me passing! Why do I have to stay here longer anyway?"

"Roxas didn't tell you?" asked dad.

"Nope, he kissed me instead." I blushed deeply.

"I expected that boy to blurt out. I didn't think he was that good." Dad tired face frowned.

Huh? What was he waffling about?

"Umm sweetie we don't know how to say it," mum started, tears were forming from the corners of her eyes.

I was getting worried. Mum is a really strong person and she never cries. "Say it how it's formed in your head then don't go all sfumato on me, tell straight forward like cubism."

They both held my hand and it was my father who spoke, "Namine you have cancer."

My mother just burst in tears, even dad started crying and they were hugging me.

I was the one who was meant to be crying but I was in shock. I didn't react externally but internally my world began to crash and burn.

* * *

**A.N: Sorry for the Roxas' angsty-ness but its necessary for the story. No Flames but Constructive Criticism. **

**Please Review! **

**Oh yeah I might not update next week, got exams soon (I hate school) but I will definitely update by June 6th or 7th.  
**


	16. Chapter XV:Life Always Will Be Beautiful

**Chapter XV: Life Truly Was and Will Be Beautiful.

* * *

**

I never thought I would return back to Radiant Garden for this reason.

After discovering that I had cancer between the heart and lungs I had to be transported from Royal Destiny Hospital to the Radiant Garden Hospital because Destiny Hospitable lacked the facilities for cancer. They had the basic equipment for chemotherapy but not the specialized utilities to tackle what I had.

Apparently I had cancer in my sternum, I think it is called bone marrow cancer…..I'm not so sure and cancer was also found right between my lungs and heart and everywhere else. My parent's think I'm talking to nonchantly about it, but didn't some old, wise man say to think optimistic or was it a journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step?

Either way I have recognized my problem and will begin to tackle it, if only I didn't feel so weak and tired all the time.

…………...

Again I was sitting in hospital bed. The room I'm in the moment seemed and felt homier than the other rooms but sadly I didn't share with anyone, some people thought of this as five star treatment but, I know this may sound weird, the generic person wants a room to themselves but I rather have someone to talk to other than Roxas, he has a life to face, maybe a life without me, either way I hope happy life.

…………..

Three Months later

………….

I could barely hear the words spoken to me, words filled with pain. They were like soft feathers petting on my ears just barely fluttering. I was getting weaker by the second; I could still feel mum sobbing and dad had tears slowly rolling down his face. Dad wasn't the kind to cry, he was a superhero.

I told him in a faint voice, I could even tell my voice was faint and each word sent excruciating pain down my throat, "Dad superheroes don't cry."

He looked at me with his watery yet still piercing, blue eyes, "Heroes only cry when the ones they love are in trouble." Another fat, wet tear rolled down.

"I'm not in trouble, just waiting for the next great adventure, hope there are some interesting pieces of art there."

"Always the artist, aren't you?" he smiled weakly.

"Your time here isn't over sweetie be strong," encouraged mum, her red brown eyes glittering wet but in puffy sockets, I think she was trying to convince herself rather than me.

"It's ok mum, it isn't your fault," I tried to console her.

"We could've done better and you would be all better and out at school rather than suffer." Another stream of tears flowed down.

I don't know how I was so optimistic or was that I was lying to myself? But somehow I felt a little more free, a little lighter and the pain was already receding and an enchanting light began to surround me.

"I love you mum, dad and remember to tell my friends that I love them too."

And it was all white, my favourite colour, well shade.

* * *

**Roxas' Point of View**

Ring Ring! Ring Ring!

I laid on my bed, to lethargic to do anything. I passed my exams and all but really no one to celebrate it with; I did with my friends, Sora and Co. Yet I felt estranged with Namine not being there. Even my best friend Axel said I emitted a strange aura and tried to convince me that Namine didn't want me to be all depresses but be happy that I passed. In which what he said was probably true.

Ring Ring! Ring Ring!

I finally picked up my phone and pressed the little green button.

"Hello Roxas speaking," I answered in a monotone voice.

"Hello Roxas," a voice replied and hiccupped as if they were trying to stop crying.

"Who is this?"

"This is Cloud, Namine's father."

"Hi Cloud. How are you? And Namine?"

There was a pause and I could somehow feel another set tears begin to form.

"Namine just passed away ..…."

I didn't even hear what he said after because I dropped my phone.

RXNRXNRXN

The funeral was a sad procession with white flowers everywhere but apparently in her will yellow flowers too, 'to brighten the day'. It felt like what seemed to be half of our tiny school attending her funeral, Namine had barely been here for a year and seemed like everyone knew her.

We were having lunch at the Strife place, I turned around and saw all of my friends there all in a group crying. Kairi and Olette were bawling their eyes out with Sora and Hayner trying to comfort them by they themselves weren't doing a good job.

Even Riku and Xion seemed lost standing there looking cool as usual in black somehow at a funeral. I bet Namine would've noticed that if she were still here. Pence arrived yesterday from Twilight Town and at the moment was staying at my place.

What was even worst that my parents finally came back from their expedition and were talking to Cloud and Tifa. I could just overhear their conversation.

"So I heard my son was dating you daughter for a while…," dad stated.

"Yes he was, they would've probably still going out now. Roxas is in the spitting image of you Ventus," Cloud replied in more quiet and monotone voice that I thought was impossible.

"So I've been told," the other blond replied, I never knew there were so many blond people in this world but the most beautiful was like of pale, spun gold. Damn now I sound like a poet, she would be laughing at me right now, even from the grave, I could feel more tears beginning to form and flow down my face.

Mum came around and I buried my head in her blue hair. Somehow the rest of the Organization XIII and my group and pretty much everyone ended hugging each other as well.

NXRNXRNXR

After everyone left my parents and I were asked to stay a little longer. We were sitting in their lounge room surrounded by family photos and the various artworks created by Namine.

Cloud was sitting on one of the couches talking with my dad and mum while Tifa was making tea. She then came back tea and biscuits. With that she was carrying a large box, like a box you would get for a present.

We had some tea while an awkward silence loomed overhead.

"Well Roxas," Tifa began.

"Yes Tifa."

"Roxas don't be rude," mum scolded.

"Don't worry Aqua, its ok I asked him to call that than Mrs Strife when we first met when Namine invited him over," she replied and smiled sadly.

Mum just widened eyes and nodded.

"Namine didn't leave you in her will," she coughed and slightly sobbed, Cloud put his strong arms around her. "She wanted you to have this, I think she wanted to give it to you for a while but she never got to it."

I looked at her with wonder in my eyes and quietly nodded. Tifa then handed me the box with a small smile.

……………

Later at home I was lying on my bed again. My parents once again had gone out, but this time for grocery shopping or so they said. Honestly I believe that they left to give me some space but for which I am glad. They're not the type to hover around me even though I hardly see them, but I guess I don't know how I feel.

I know for sure that I feel sad….empty….but not lifeless. Is that how you are meant to feel when a loved one just passed away?

I just feel loss……

I looked by my window where the painting of Namine used to be but instead of the canvas it was the box her parents gave. I still hadn't yet open it for somehow I feel a little scared to find out what may be inside but at the moment how the sunlight haloed it like how it used to, to Namine, it beckoned me to open it.

I walked up and slowly removed the lid of light corrugated cardboard and inside it contained, a few objects wrapped in cloth and a letter. I picked the letter first and opened it.

_Dear Roxas,_

_Sorry that I wasn't able to give this to you in person, it was meant to be for you 18__th__ birthday but you know how life __ends up __ doesn't always follow the way you want it to be, but anyhow I love you. _

_However always remember to follow your dreams and never give up. Even when things starting to look bad never give up. _

_I was always sick back in Twilight Town and when I arrived at the Destiny Islands I thought life was gonna be worse, leaving my friends and all until I met you. Well we got off on a rocky start but I realized that I loved you…ok now my ranting seems horrible and I guess your probably bored out of your brains at my sappy letter._

_Love Namine xoxoxo_

Before I knew it I felt wet splotchy tears running down my face spattering the letter. I quickly wiped them off. It was funny that maybe five months ago, when I was a little less mature, more stupid and naïve I would've ran off at the sight of such a letter but from someone I loved and loss I reread it again and again until I realized that I hadn't looked at what was inside the box

I picked up the first one and carefully unwrapped it. Within the folds were some stationery for art like pencils and paints and the very first painting I ever saw from her, the painting of me skateboarding. But attached to that was a scrapbook of photos of us and the gang all smiling how we used to be. But in the center was the new blonde girl with a meek smile and wide, blue eyes.

Life truly was and will be beautiful.

* * *

**A.N. ** so sorry for not updating I hope you liked the conclusion to this story. Please review. Cookies to everyone who read and reviewed.


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue

* * *

**

5 years later…..

Roxas was standing in front of a mirror attempting to straighten out his tie and smooth out the wrinkles in his suit. Over the years he matured quite a lot yet he still had the same blond somewhat unruly spiky hair however his azure eyes always seemed to be tinged with sadness yet a sparkle of determination radiated from them.

When he was ready he picked up his car keys and slid his wallet into his pocket and left the house to get into his sleek silver car, but before he left he looked at an old watercolour painting of a sunset. In the left corner of the painting were the initials N.S and the right R.H. He stood there for a moment and stared at the painting as if lost in another time.

He smiled and whispered, "Wish me luck."

While driving passed by his old secret beach, yet it was no longer secret, tourists from all over the world poured over it admiring its beautiful views.

Suddenly in the corner of his eyes he saw a flash of white he looked at the rear view mirror but there was nothing but beach and tourists but Roxas could've swore he saw a familiar blonde girl in white dress with a sketch book in her hand.

When he arrived at the building he walked up to the podium where his parents and managers encouraged him to go up. He saw Tifa and Cloud amongst the crowd whom he was about to address. He scanned the other side of the crowd he and saw some of his friends who looked the same but different.

Roxas took a deep breath and spoke into the microphone, 'Ladies and gentlemen I like to thank you for coming here today for this would be the grand opening of the Namine Wing of the Art museum and the first and hopefully annual charity auction of art that all funds will go to the Hikari Cancer Foundation."

The crowd exploded into applause though Roxas wasn't really paying attention but to a blonde haired, blue eyed girl by the window drawing by the window.

**FIN**

**

* * *

_Thanks everyone who reviewed and that I'm really sorry for not updating for an extended period of time. Hoped you enjoyed my story_**


End file.
